


My Beloved, Attend

by Captain_Batman18



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Batman18/pseuds/Captain_Batman18
Summary: Started off as a rewrite of "Journey to Babel," continuation off my fic "I Burn For Thee," though each work is able to be read separately if you wish.  This will now be a rewrite of the series leading up to the films.  Rating is because of language, violence, and quite possibly more smut, because I will probably end up writing a bit at some point.  (There is no longer a "possibly" on the smut, there will DEFINITELY be smut.)Inspiration was initially from "The Commentary on TOS for KS" by Brittany Diamond on fanfiction.net, link is included for reference/credit.  Any similarities to other works is not deliberate.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 31
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Commentary on TOS for KS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716140) by Brittany Diamond. 



> Well. I frankly did NOT plan on starting this fic just yet, but the nasty little plot bunnies kept nipping at my heels. I really AM working on other fics, but these characters are a bit easier to write than some others, and the relationship dynamics are just so much fun to explore with the little tweaks that I need to make regarding my changes to events.
> 
> This has now evolved into a much larger idea, and I am questioning my sanity at choosing to effectively rewrite the series, but I thought "what if" one too many times, and now I'm committed to the idea.
> 
> =======================

_**Captain's Log, Stardate:** 3841.9_

_Present course, Vulcan; en route to pick up the remaining Federation Ambassadors from our Sector for an Interplanetary Council to be held on the neutral planetoid of Babel. The Council will spend two weeks aboard as they debate most notably over the matter of Coridan; concern being tempers running high between parties, especially amongst rival delegates. As it is in our Sector, Starfleet has assigned us the task of keeping the peace...while I have every confidence in my crew, I can't help but hope the negotiations will be resolved quickly. Kirk out._

"Dress uniforms...spit and polish...I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand this. Feels like my neck's in a sling."

Jim turns from adjusting his collar in the mirror, addressing Bones' grumbling of the more formal uniforms, grimacing as he tugs uncomfortably at his own collar.

"The Vulcans are the last delegates we have to pick up. As soon as we get them aboard we'll be able to relax."

Satistified with his own appearance, Kirk starts off into the corridor, McCoy continuing his diatribe as they stride towards the Shuttle Bay.

"Sure. Formal reception tonight, one hundred and fourteen delegates on board, thirty-two of them Ambassadors, half of them mad at the other half, and the whole lot of them touchier than a raw antimatter pile over this Coridan question."

Halfway through his rant, an equally formally attired Spock falls into step with them, Jim shooting him a fondly amused look behind Bones' back as the three of them approach the Shuttle Bay doors. A raised brow both acknowledges and dismisses his amusement; small smile still playing on his lips, Jim steps forward to answer the whistle of the intercom. 

"Kirk here."

Checkov's voice comes through the speaker.

"Shuttlecraft approaching with Ambassador Sarek's party. Estimate arrival, one minute."

Unseen, Spock directs a mildly disapproving look at Bones, once more tugging at his collar.

"Bring them aboard, Mr. Chekov."

He glances back at Spock, noting his _Ashayam_ seems to be more...rigid, not entirely unusual for such formal affairs, but there is something in his eyes boardering on apprehension. He wonders if he would have noticed had they not-*

"Standby to recover Shuttlecraft. Honor Guard to the Hangar Deck."

Chekov's order cuts through his thoughts, and Kirk redirects his attention to the sound of rustling fabric and clicking boots filling the corridor, the Honor Guard performing last-minute checks on their uniforms as an unidentified male voice ticks off the arrival of the Ambassadors.

"Clear Hangar Deck. Clear Hangar Deck. Depressurising. Recovering Shuttlecraft. Hangar Deck pressurising."

Kirk gives the Honor Guard a cursory glance as they file past the trio of Officers through the now open doors, coming to a halt some distance from the Shuttlecraft in a semblance of Port Arms formation; phasers held across their chests. Kirk follows them into the Hangar Deck, coming to a halt and standing at attention a short distance across from the Guard. McCoy and Spock remaining in the corridor near the entrance.

"How does that Vulcan salute go?"

McCoy mutters to Spock, who obliges him and with his right hand demonstrates the Vulcan _Ta'al_ , long fingers gracefully spread into a "V" between his ring and middle fingers, while respectively held tightly against his pinky and index. McCoy attempts to repeat the gesture, using his other hand to force his fingers into the correct position, and promptly dismisses his futile attempt as a disaster.**

"That hurts worse than the uniform."

Their attention is redirected to the Hangar Deck as the Vulcans are escorted from the Shuttlecraft, gracefully making their way over to Kirk for introductions.

"Captain James Kirk."

The first Vulcan to approach puts his hand up in the _Ta'al,_ neutrally acknowledging Kirk's rank.

"Captain."

Kirk respectfully dips his head, and graciously motions for their guests to follow him towards the entrance of the Hangar Deck; Spock and McCoy standing at rest just inside the corridor.

"My First Officer, Commander Spock."

Spock again raises his hand in the _Ta'al_ , offering a formal greeting.

"Vulcan honors us with your presence. We come to serve."

The Ambassador regards him somewhat dismissively before turning back to Kirk.

"Your service honors us, Captain."

Kirk bobs his head in acknowledgement before continuing the introductions.

"Thank you. Chief Medical Officer Doctor McCoy."

The Ambassador turns to McCoy; though he again raises his hand in greeting, if possible, he regards him with even less interest than Spock.

"Ambassador."

McCoy starts to slowly raise his hand, as though to attempt the _Ta'al_ , and abandons the attempt completely as the Ambassador both acknowledges him while promptly turning away to introduce the rest of the delegates.

"Doctor. My Aides, and she who is my wife."

He extends the first two fingers of his right hand, and an elegantly dressed woman from the party comes forward to meet them with her own, raising her veil to reveal a small smile suffusing her face with warmth uncharacteristic of a Vulcan, but certainly not out of place on her clearly _human_ features.

"Our pleasure, Madam."

Kirk returns her smile with one of his own.

"As soon as you're settled, I'll arrange a tour of the ship. Mr. Spock will conduct you."

The Ambassador interjects, face closed, almost cold, a sharp contrast to his spouse.

"I would prefer another guide, Captain."

Kirk allows a look of puzzlement to briefly flash across his face, quick to recover his air of easy command.

"As you wish, Ambassador."

Turning to Spock, he offers something he has been waiting to ask since this morning; equally nervous and excited at the prospect.

"Mr. Spock, we'll leave orbit in two hours. Would you care to beam down and visit your parents?"

Careful to keep his tone light, unassuming, the recent change in their relationship new enough they have only told a select few of their bond, lengthy discussion over 3D-Chess determining it to be a practical way to ensure a separation of personal matters and work. However, this is a rare opportunity for both to play to their advantage, as he plans on seeing the dignitaries off to get settled before beaming planetside with Spock to meet his _Ashayam's_ parents. His pulse quickening from nerves, he recalls their most recent time on Vulcan; though meeting T'Pau was certainly a bit intimidating, especially regarding the nature of their visit, he finds the idea of this meeting to be a far more daunting prospect. Spock's expression is one of odd resignation, the meaning of which becomes embarrassingly clear with his next words.

"Captain...Ambassador Sarek and his wife _**are**_ my parents."

His mother beams at them, Ambassador Sarek maintains his cool stare, and Jim swears he can hear one of Bones' ribs crack from trying to stifle his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized in my first fic I had neglected to put the Vulcan words next to their translation, instead of editing that work yet again, I am choosing to instead edit this chapter and will use this format in any future works.
> 
> Vulcan Translations:
> 
> *Ashayam, (my) beloved; translation varies based upon sentence structure 
> 
> **Ta'al, no official translation, but this is a term I have run across for the traditional Vulcan greeting, and since I like it, I'm using it. (Plus it's a hell of a lot shorter and more elegant to type than variations on "Traditional Vulcan hand gesture, hand salute, and so forth)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stardate:**_ _3842.3 **Captain's Log:**_ _Personal_

_All dignitaries now aboard, we have departed Vulcan, continuing onwards to Babel. After an... **interesting** revelation regarding our most recent passengers, and at Lady Amanda's request, I will presently be taking them on a tour of the ship. While they are certainly nowhere near as volatile as some of the other passengers, I wonder if this will succeed in prompting Ambassador Sarek to be less... **c** **old** towards his own son. Kirk out._

"This is the Engineering Section. There are a number of emergency back-up systems for the main controls. Over here are a number of control computers..."

Kirk leads Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda through a corridor, passing Spock conducting a routine systems check at one of the workstations; prompting him to pause in his work and rise to acknowledge their presence. Kirk, engaged in detailing his Silver Lady's many fine attributes, fails to notice Ambassador Sarek completely ignore his son, strolling past him as he follows Kirk across the room. Spock watches them, face an expressionless mask.

"After all these years among humans, you still haven't learned to smile."

Spock turns to face his mother, wearing a smile of her own, as though to show him what it looks like, her warm brown eyes dancing with affectionate amusement.

"Humans smile with so little provocation."

Spock's reply is neutral, perfectly emulating his father's indifferent air; his mother's smile widening at the similarity between them. 

"And you haven't come to see us in four years, either."

She chides him gently, Spock having the grace to look (very) faintly chagrined, excusing his distance with typical Vulcan logic.

"The situation between my father and myself has not changed."

Amanda opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by Sarek's call; having noticed her lagging behind.

"My wife, attend."

She crosses the room to her waiting husband, again pressing her fingers to his, Spock remains at his station, watching her with an unreadable expression before moving to leave.

"Mr. Spock, a moment if you please."

Kirk's request brings him up short, and he turns back to join them, though perhaps a bit more slowly than his usual pace.

"Yes, Captain?"

Jim, clearly trying to get father and son on some sort of common ground, gives him a mild order.

"Explain the computer components."

Sarek coldly speaks before Spock even opens his mouth, dark eyes like chips of stone.

"I gave Spock his first instruction in computers, Captain. He chose to devote his knowledge to Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy."

Standing as a pillar of judgment, Sarek gazes with near contempt at his son. Spock, unspoken anger glinting briefly in his eyes, turns to Jim, clipped words firing from his lips.

"If you'll excuse me, Captain."

He stalks quickly from the room, not seeing his _Ashayam's_ look of concerned pity, followed by confusion. Heart aching for his _Ashayam_ , wishing he could take back his words, Jim turns to apologize to Sarek, attempting to smooth things out.*

"I'm sorry, Ambassador, I did not mean to offend. I thought that-"

Sarek cuts him off, voice cold as the space between stars.

"Offense is a human emotion. I'm returning to my quarters. My wife, continue."

Mirroring Spock, he strides briskly from the room. Feeling hopelessly lost, and increasingly worried about how on earth they could possibly talk to Spock's parents about...about _**them**_ , Jim turns to Amanda, hoping she can explain; praying she will _approve_.

"Mrs. Sarek, I just don't understand."

Shaking his head, he spreads his hands helplessly, beseeching her for clarity. She smiles, all warmth and sunlight where husband and son are cold and dark.

"Amanda. I'm afraid you couldn't pronounce the Vulcan name."

Encouraged by her kind tone, Jim lets out a small chuckle.

"Can you?"

Amanda favors him with a wry smile.

"Well, after a fashion. And many years of practice. Shall we continue the tour? My husband did request it."

Jim, lips twisted in a slightly pained smile, replies in a sardonic drawl.

"Sounded more like a command."

Amanda gives him a look which strongly reminds him of his _Ashayam_ whenever Jim says something particularly illogical, her response matter-of-fact.

"Of course. He's a Vulcan. I'm his wife."

Jim responds, heart sinking in his chest, wondering how they can possibly gain such a proud being's approval...contemplating if such a dynamic would work with _them_ , his mind traitorously whispering-- _will it work at all?_

"And Spock is his son."

Voice low, deeply coated in heavy resignation, Amanda regards him with a more contemplative look; searching his face for an unspoken truth, she speaks her next words with a gentle firmness, eyes softening as Jim's face falls.

"You don't understand the Vulcan way, Captain. It's logical. It's a better way than ours, but it's not easy. It has kept Spock and Sarek from speaking as father and son for eighteen years. It will keep his heart from you, no matter how many times you ask him to share it."

Taking a deep breath, Jim steels himself, before haltingly confirming her guess.

"Spock is...my best Officer. And...my... _T'hy'la_."**

He stumbles a bit over the pronunciation, Vulcan lessons still being something recently added to their routine. Amanda, eyes rich as coffee, and just as warm, smiles at him, full of understanding, and yet with a touch of sadness; for who could better sympathize with him?

"I am glad. He has been both lonely and alone for too long, Vulcans dismissing him as 'too human,' unwilling to do more than speak to him out of social obligation. Starfleet changed him, made him more confident, but still he was always too closed off; trying to make his father proud by conducting himself as a 'proper' Vulcan. You will find, dear Jim, he does care, though he will consistently hide behind logic and work. They are his sword and shield, protecting him from his human emotions...which are a weakness in his father's eyes. Though if you are patient, perhaps you can encourage him to occasionally put them aside."

She reaches out to gently touch his cheek, hazel eyes brimming with gratitude, he smiles in appreciation of the breach in protocol.

"Thank you. I had hoped to have this conversation elsewhere, and some time earlier...unfortunately you and your husband were off-world at the time."

Amanda withdraws her hand to place her fingertips against her lips, eyes widening as she realizes when they would have met, and that the word he chose to describe what Spock means to him was _not_ chosen from ignorance.

" _You_ are the one T'Pring spoke of when she notified us of their dissolved bond. 'Fortunate I am to have found one to replace S'chn Spock, though I am well pleased with Stonn, thy son has found a greater bond with one he treasures above all others.' Oh..."

She trails off, the hum of the engines loud in the silence; both suddenly aware of the crew going about their tasks around them.

"Perhaps...we should continue this discussion in a more private location."

Uncertain, Jim offers a small smile, which falters as Amanda remains still for a long moment, thoughtfully contemplating this new information.

"Yes...that would be wise. I would like for my son to join us."

A nearby intercom chirps, Uhura's voice coming over the speaker.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk."

Jim gives her an apologetic look.

"Excuse me."

Amanda nods her understanding, and he crosses the room to the Comm Unit.

"Kirk here."

He flips a switch activating the video monitor, Uhura's face flickering into view.

"Captain, I've picked up some sort of signal. Just a few symbols. Nothing intelligable."

Curiosity piqued, Kirk asks for more information.

"Source?"

Uhura's voice betrays her concern, though her face remains impassive.

"That's what bothers me, sir. Impossible to locate. There wasn't enough of it. Sensors show nothing in the area, but it was a strong signal, as though it was very close."

Kirk furrows his brow as he processes the seemingly innocent flux, knowing it could be masking something sinister, possibly endangering their mission.

"Go to Alert Status 4. Begin long-range scanning. Kirk out."

Shutting off the monitor, he turns back to Lady Amanda with a rueful smile.

"My apologies, I'd like to continue our discussion, but I can't afford to ignore any potential threats to this Conference."

She gracefully inclines her head, long accustomed to duty coming before all other matters.

"Of course, Captain. I shall retire to my quarters until the banquet this evening, perhaps we will be able to continue our discussion."

Kirk clips his heels together, giving a half-bow, before turning to head to the Bridge. Amanda watches him go, eyes troubled, contemplating how best to bring up the matter to her husband.

"Oh, _t'nash-veh pi' veh_ , what have you done?"***

She sighs, shaking her head slightly as she heads to her quarters; the engines continue to hum, indifferent to her departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Translations:
> 
> *Ashayam; my beloved, beloved person (may be shortened to simply beloved depending upon sentence structure)
> 
> **T'hy'la; friend/brother/lover
> 
> ***T'nash-veh pi' veh; my little one
> 
> Additional language notes: T'hy'la was created by Gene Roddenberry in order to specifically define Kirk and Spock's relationship. While the translated words may be used individually, in certain context all three are meant at once; basically describing a romantic relationship. Interestingly, the translator I am using also gives the word Sa-kai for brother, and lover did not translate; which was rather fortunate as it played quite nicely into Amanda having her little "ah-ha" moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Idle chatter, intense conversations, and loud debates fill the air in the ship's largest Conference Room as some hours later the assembled delegates mingle around several long tables filled with assorted dishes and beverages; the term "banquet" having been covenient, though rather fancifully applied to the event. Still attired in their dress uniforms, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy wander among the noisy crowd, careful to avoid sparking an argument, and monitoring several heated debates verging on actual violence.

"Remind me to thank whatever genius at Command decided that this was a good idea."

Bones grumbles, taking a healthy drink of a deep amber liquid from his glass before working a finger into his collar, uncomfortably stretching his neck against the tight fabric. Jim privately agrees, though his position prevents him from voicing his thoughts, focusing instead on the import Command has placed upon their ship.

"It's not ideal, but we wouldn't have been assigned if Command didn't trust us to handle it. The Coridan matter of requesting to join the Federation is...delicate, due in no small part to some races arguing over claims of which Sector it belongs in, others wishing for the system to _not_ be admitted to the Federation at all. Concern is high that more... _aggressive_ factions may declare war before the Council can take place, and we're going to do our best to prevent that outcome."

Spock looks at him with tempered fondness, mindful of their public setting, yet deeply pleased with his _Ashayam's_ logical assessment.*

"Indeed. Our success in urgent matters of diplomacy is 98.97 to 1; the highest in the Fleet. Command made the decision to ensure the best possible outcome, Doctor."

McCoy throws him an annoyed look before tossing back the rest of his drink.

"I didn't say anything about us being unable to handle it, I'm saying this whole idea of keeping them all in close quarters is just plain idiotic."

Spock raises an eyebrow, questioning him.

"Where then would you hold this Conference? The Council agreed that Babel is both neutral, sufficiently close to all factions involved, and a larger facility would pose greater security risks. Starfleet merely supplied the ship to accommodate their most logical decision."

Jim suppresses a smile, though he is unsuccessful in keeping it from his eyes as Bones glares at Spock, impassively gazing back at him.

"Logical. Right. I'm getting a refill. Jim, you want anything?"

Shaking his head to decline his friend's offer--deliberately excluding Spock--Jim watches Bones irritably stalk off through the crowd, a soft touch of reassurance in his mind causing him to turn to his _Ashayam_.. Spock's features betray nothing of his thoughts, but Jim smiles as he affectionately sends his feelings of appreciation along their bond.

"Captain Kirk."

Sarek's voice severs through the tenuous connection; Jim turns to greet the Ambassador and his wife, Sarek's chill expression causing her earlier words to echo in his head. _It will keep his heart from you..._

"Ambassador. Mrs. Sarek."

Amanda, at least, returns his smile, and though he certainly doesn't expect such an emotional display from her husband, Sarek's continued stone-faced expression is growing somewhat tiresome.

"Amanda, if you please, Captain."

Jim bobs his head in acknowledgement of her request, Bones returning with his glass refilled, chewing on something, he hands a second glass to Jim. Spock raises an eyebrow, but refrains from commenting on the Doctor having ignored Jim's refusal.

"Ah. Thank you, Doctor."

McCoy raises his eyebrows slightly at the formality, comprehension dawning as he realizes exactly who has joined their little group. Swallowing whatever is in his mouth, he washes it down with a large drink of his beverage, pointedly ignoring Spock's sidelong glance of disapproval, he dips his head in greeting to the couple.

"Ambassador, Mrs. Sarek."

Amanda smiles at him, repeating her earlier request.

"Amanda, if you please, Doctor. While I appreciate formality, it does occasionally grow tiresome."

Bones smiles, blue eyes brightening like a summer sky after a rainstorm.

"Amanda it is, then; you can call me 'Bones,' most of my friends do."

Forehead wrinkling in puzzlement, Amanda asks him to clarify the nickname.

"'Bones?'"

He grins back at her, all Southern charm, voice smooth as Tennessee whiskey.

"Short for 'Sawbones,' Jim started it after a mission when I didn't have access to standard Med facilities, and it stuck."

Amanda laughs, a delightfully musical sound, and Jim finds himself wondering how such a bright, warm person could endure on a planet where such displays of emotion are regarded as "unseemly." Furthering his thought, Sarek's eyes flick somewhat disapprovingly towards his wife, though his face remains impassive; Jim notes Spock's expression exactly matches his father's, and his lips unconsciously twitch in amusement.

"It seemed harmless enough at the time; I didn't think it would catch on like it did."

Jim grins apologetically at his friend, hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. Bones shrugs his shoulders in resigned acceptance of his moniker.

"No help for it now, it feels odd when people call me 'Leonard'...unless it happens to be my mother."

Amanda, having noticed her husband's earlier glance, is more subdued, but deep amusement is still present in her eyes at their exchange. Sensing that frivolous smalltalk is not a something the identically stoic Vulcans will engage in, Bones clears his throat and changes the subject.

"Mister Ambassador, I understood you had retired before this Conference was called. Forgive me, but as a Doctor I'm interested in Vulcan physiology. Isn't it unusual for a Vulcan to retire at your age? After all, you're only a hundred and two."

Sarek surprisingly allows the personal inquiry, though his voice is still coolly indifferent.

"One hundred two point-three-four-seven precisely, Doctor; measured in your years. I had other concerns."

Jim hides a smile in his drink, surreptitiously glancing at Spock, amused by how alike his _Ashayam_ is to his stern father, wondering if perhaps that is part of the reason for their estrangement; familiarity breeding contempt? Sarek's tone firmly conveys that his reasons are private, eyes holding a warning not to press further, and Jim, sensing disaster, motions him aside under the pretext of joining a group a short distance away discussing the safer topic of prospective Coridan trade routes.

"Ambassador-"

A trio of beings stongly resembling pigs standing upright rudely halts their progress, one of their number approaching Sarek, unwisely posing a demand from him in a loud voice.

"Sarek of Vulcan, do you vote to admit Coridan to the Federation?"

Sarek remains coldly aloof, making it clear he is only acknowledging his fellow delegate in order to move past him, sternly reminding him of Council protocol.

"The vote will not be taken here, Ambassador Gav. My government's instructions will be heard in the Council Chambers on Babel."

Undeterred, Ambassador Gav presses him, Kirk closely watching them to prevent any possible physical altercation.

"No! You! How do _**you** _vote, Sarek of Vulcan?!"

A nearby Andorian sharply interjects, antennae twitching in agitation.

"Why must you know, Tellarite?"

Gav turns to regard the tall, thin being with a contemptuous sneer, and the Andorian's light blue skin flushes dark with restrained anger at his insulting tone.

"In Council, his vote carries others. I will know how he stands and why."

Sarek's eyes glitter dangerously, though his words are dismissive, they are admirably free of anger. 

"Tellarites do not argue for reasons. They simply argue."

Ironically, Gav furthers Sarek's point with his next words.

"No. You."

Kirk hastily interjects at this point, mentally thanking Bones for bringing him a drink after all...though he finds himself wishing it had been something a bit stronger.

"Gentlemen. Ambassador Sarek is quite correct when he points out this is _not_ the Council Chamber of Babel. I'm fully aware that the admission of Coridan is a highly debatable issue, but you won't solve it here."

Kirk, eyes hard, radiates authority, firm assurance in his voice that the delegates _**will** _comply, with a thread of warning that security measures will be taken if they continue to press the issue.

"You are correct, Captain. Quite logical."

Sarek agrees, clearly more than willing to let the matter drop, having wished to avoid it in the first place, but seeing no reason to apologize for his retaliation.

"My apologies, Captain."

The Andorian, at least, has the grace to look abashed, antennae drooping slightly in shame at his role in further provoking Ambassador Gav, who is furiously glaring daggers at all of them.

"You will excuse me."

Gav grits out between his teeth, determining retreat to be the wisest course, he turns to stomp off through the crowd, his companions scurrying to keep up with him.

"Have you met Gav before, Ambassador?"

The Andorian tilts his antennae questioningly, Sarek turning his coldly satisfied gaze from his opponent's retreating back to answer him.

"We debated during my last Council Session, Ambassador Shras."

Amanda steps up to them, eyes shining with pride, smugly proclaiming the outcome of their earlier debate.

"Ambassador Gav lost."

Shras is called away by a fellow Andorian, dipping his antennae respectfully as he walks away. Rejoining them, fresh drink in hand, Bones shoots a sly look at Spock, before asking his mother a seemingly innocent question; though he knows better the depths of the half-Vulcan's abilities to feel.

"Spock, I always suspected you were more human than you let on. Amanda, I know about the rigorous training of the Vulcan youth, but tell me: Did he ever run and play like the human children? Even in secret?"

Amanda looks wickedly at Spock, carefully neutral expression betraying nothing as he stares back at his mother.

"Well...he had a pet _Sehlat_ he was very fond of."**

Bones, unfamiliar with the creature, asks her to explain.

" _Sehlat?_ "

Spock stone-faced, continues to stare at his mother.

"Sort of a fat teddy bear."

Bones looks like a child on Christmas morning, savoring this new discovery with devilish enthusiasm.

"A _teddy bear_?"

Sarek interrupts them, eyes again silently reproaching his wife, fingers extended in a non-verbal command to follow; Amanda, sensing her overstep, meekly meets them with her own.

"Excuse me, Doctor. It has been a rather long day for my wife."

He turns to Kirk--preoccupied with refilling his glass--and gives him an almost imperceptible nod.

"Captain."

Kirk respectfully returns the nod, and the pair swiftly depart for their quarters.

" _A_ _ **teddy bear.**_ "

Bones needles Spock with malicious glee, Jim looking up from his glass in bemusement as he feels a wave of deep irritation from his _Ashayam_.

"Not precisely, Doctor. On Vulcan, the 'teddy bears' are alive, and they have six-inch fangs."

Jim smiles, amused by his _Ashayam's_ posturing, stoutly hiding his _human_ embarrassment behind facts. His smile falters as his own rush of affectionate reassurance is brushed aside as Spock moves across the room. _They are his sword_ _and shield..._ again Amanda's words echo a warning, in his mind's eye, Sarek's stone face silently judges him, finding him inadequate, a mere human, _inferior._ A whistle sounds from the room's intercom, Chekov's voice coming through a moment later.

"Bridge to Keptin Kirk."

Still troubled, he sets down his drink and crosses the room to answer, leaving the Comm on audio; turning it low so as to minimize any disruption to the gathering.

"Kirk here."

Chekov's message snaps him to attention, and Kirk looks around to ensure no delegates are close by to overhear.

"Keptin, sensors are registering an unidentified wessel pacing us."

Duty pushing all else aside, keeping the delicate balance of their mission in mind, voice low, Kirk relays his orders.

"On my way. All duty personnel on Yellow Alert. Don't alarm the passengers. Kirk out."

He signs off, dispassionately collecting Spock on his way to the Bridge; Bones watches them go, blue eyes clouding over with suspicion, certain they are dealing with an emergency of some sort...though he is far more troubled by the marked coldness between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Translations:
> 
> *Ashayam; my beloved, beloved person (may be shortened to simply beloved depending upon sentence structure)
> 
> **Sehlat; I could not find a translation for the name from Vulcan to English, not vital, but I had hoped it would translate to a descriptive term at the very least. It is primarily a forest dweller--such as forests are on Vulcan--and so I had thought perhaps it would be something along the lines of "fanged forest-beast" or something similar. Description according to Star Trek canon is that of an urso-feline hybrid roughly the size of an Alaskan Brown Bear, though its features are more in line with a Panda, thus the description of a "giant teddy bear." Its cuddly appearance is offset with six-inch fangs; though Vulcans have domesticated them into family pets they can be incredibly dangerous, and Vulcan children quickly learn to never be late in feeding them.


	4. Chapter 4

Endeavoring to not rouse suspicion, Captain and Commander head quickly to the Bridge, booted heels clicking loudly against the floor in the uncomfortable silence between them. Doors hissing open, Spock immediately crosses to his station, Kirk on his heels, firing a sharp command.

"Report."

Chekov quickly runs through the minimal information they have as Spock looks over his scanner's readouts.

"A small ship, Keptin. It's been there five minutes, remaining outside phaser range at extreme limit of sensors."

Kirk strides over to Spock, hovering tensely behind him as he waits for a reply to his terse question.

"Identification, Mr. Spock?"

Spock makes an adjustment to the scanner, his clipped reply tinged with curiosity over the readouts.

"Sensors indicate the size of a Scout Ship, but the configuration is unfamiliar. Most unusual."

Kirk turns to Uhura, busily adjusting various dials as the Communications Officer listens intently for a return signal to her efforts.

"Does she respond to a hail?"

Shaking her head, brow creased in concentrated puzzlement, clever fingers now agitatedly flipping switches, Uhura's melodious voice is filled with frustration.

"I've tried all frequencies, and hooked in the Universal Translator. No response, sir."

Kirk looks back to Spock, focused on his scanner's readouts, blue light from his screen shining on his ebony hair, dark eyes roving intently over incoming data as his long fingers delicately make further adjustments. _Beautiful._ Jim pushes aside the errant thought, giving further orders, though his tone is markedly softer than before.

"Maintain translator broadcast. Check records for authorized ships."

Spock, having already run through them, reports his findings, businesslike, yet notably leaving off Jim's title from his reply; Jim's softer tone prompting him to send a thread of apologetic affection between them.

"Starfleet records no authorized vessel in this Quadrant except ours."

Jim smiles as he returns Spock's gesture, unable to resist a teasing quip.

"Care to guess what she is?"

Spock raises a brow in mild offense at his suggestion.

"'Guess,' Captain? I shall need more data for my estimate."

Hazel eyes glow affectionately, and Spock sends a small ripple of reproach, loathe to break the connection entirely, yet mindful of their duty. Kirk turns away, still fighting a small smile as he takes his chair, though his voice is pure authority as he gives further orders regarding the mysterious vessel.

"Mr. Chekov, plot course to intercept that vessel. I want to see what she looks like close up."

Chekov briskly acknowledges the order.

"Aye, sir"

Pressing several buttons and cranking a couple of dials, he turns their hull parallel to the smaller vessel, increasing their speed to overtake her; efficient silence settling over the Bridge crew, pings and chirps from various devices the only sounds as they draw closer to the unknown ship.

_Ambassador's quarters_

"You embarrassed Spock this evening. Not even a mother may do that. He is a Vulcan."

Amanda passively regards her husband, concealed agitation visible to her trained eyes, before coolly countering his point.

"He's also human."

Sarek rebuffs her, dark eyes flaring briefly with irritation.

"He's a Starfleet Officer."

Amanda raises her brows, clearly surprised by his words.

"I thought you didn't approve of Starfleet."

Dispassiontely, Sarek explains to his wife what should be clearly evident.

"It is not a question of approval. The fact exists. He is in Starfleet. He must command respect if he is to function."

Her voice and eyes plea for him to soften, admit to even some form of parental recognition of his son. 

"Sarek, you're proud of him, aren't you?"

Brusquely, he interrupts her, a spark of anger glimmering like a distant fire in the dark night of his eyes.

"I should have more _**respect** _for a Vulcan who keeps his word. Hast thou so swiftly forgotten the matter of T'Pring?"

Amanda's usually tranquil eyes blaze with unchecked anger, a wildfire to his spark.

"Spock was not alone in breaking his vow, or have _**you**_ forgotten?"

Sarek's voice cracks like a whip through the air.

" _Kroykah!_ "*

Husband and wife glare at each other, wills silently clashing as each refuses to relinquish their stance; firm in their differing convictions. Amanda is the first to break the silence, words coated in bitterness.

"What if Spock hadn't found another? Do you really think she would have kept him? Perhaps she would have kept them both; she was such an opportunistic child."

Sarek, surprisingly, lowers his head in deference, grudgingly acknowledging her assessment.

"Thee may have the right of it, T'Pau did speak of their bond being hidden in her mind, Stonn filled her thoughts."

Soft waves of affection flow between them, Amanda crossing to press her fingertips to his, tenderness in her eyes.

"There was no joy in their pairing, no love between them."

Sarek looks at her, dark eyes softening, his voice low.

"Love is illogical."

"I know."

He bends slightly, lightly touching his forehead to hers, Amanda's eyes fluttering closed as she basks in the rare display of affection. Too soon, Sarek pulls away. Brown eyes meet black, shining softly with love, again, she presses her fingers to his, lips curled in a small smile, before turning away to their room. Sarek watches her, affection slowly replaced with thoughtfulness, pondering her words...the door hissing closed behind him as he leaves their quarters.

_Bridge_

Alerts ping loudly as Spock relays new readings from his station.

"Vessel changing course, heading toward us at high warp speed."

Kirk gives his orders, face grim.

"Ready main phasers."

Chekov, boyish face equally serious, quickly flips a sequence of switches.

"Phasers armed and ready, sir."

The unknown vessel shoots past them, shrinking to a bright dot on the viewscreen as it rapidly outpaces the larger ship.

"Interesting. They were traveling at approximately Warp 10."

Spock views his screen, eyebrow raised in clear surprise; Kirk barking out further orders.

"Back on original course, Mr. Chekov. Report on intruders movements."

Uhura, busy at her own station, notifies him of an incoming report.

"Captain, Starfleet acknowledges report on our situation and confirms no authorized Federation vessel in this Quadrant."

Chekov breaks in with his own update.

"Back on original heading, Keptin. The intruder changed course immediately after we did; it's paralleling us again."

Kirk absently rubs his chin as he mulls over their situation.

"Well, we have a shadow. Faster, more maneuverable, and unidentified. Mr. Spock, full analysis of sensor readings; I want to know who that intruder is."

"Aye sir."

An ominous silence falls over the Bridge, crew going efficiently about their tasks, yet a clear sense of dread permeates the room as they contemplate the mysterious vessel...and the nature of its purpose.

_Ship's Lounge_

A small group of delegates recline on couches, having lingered behind after the initial mixer to further discuss matters they deem of importance. Sarek strolls in from the corridor, surreptitiously taking a pill before joining them, washing it down with a sip of Altair Water. Ambassador Gav, engaged in discussion with a fellow Tellarite, notices him, and strides over to again ply him for his stance on the impending vote.

"Vulcan. I would speak to you."

Sarek barely acknowledges his presence, though he is not above delivering a sarcastic reply.

"It does seem unavoidable."

Undeterred--or perhaps oblivious--Gav stubbornly presses his point.

"How do you vote on the Coridan admission?"

Sarek regards Gav with marked indifference, as though he were an _A'lazb_ spinning its web.**

"You seem unwilling to wait for the Council Meeting, Ambassador. No matter, we favor admission."

Gav angrily presses him.

"You favor? Why?"

The rest of the delegates fall silent at his harsh question, watching their exchange with intrigued trepidation. 

"Under Federation law, Coridan can be protected, and its wealth administered for the benefit of its people."

Gav lets out a derisive grunt.

"That's well for _ **you**_. Vulcan has no mining interest."

Sarek regards him with disdain as he replies.

"Coridan has nearly unlimited wealth of dilithium crystals, but it is under-populated and unprotected. This invites illegal mining operations."

Anger mounting, Gav loudly responds.

"Illegal? You accuse us?!"

Unruffled, Sarek points out a significant detail.

"Some of your ships have been carrying Coridan dilithium crystals."

Gav bellows at the top of his lungs.

" **You call us thieves?!** "

Enraged, he attacks Sarek, who calmly backhands him, Vulcan strength causing Gav to fly across the room, crashing heavily against a wall. He scrambles to his feet moments later, clearly intent on continuing his assault, but is restrained by Kirk; having entered the room moments before to briefly check in on the delegates before heading to his quarters for a shower and change of clothes. Gav struggles in his grip, glaring daggers at Sarek. Sarek maintains his calm, yet disdainful expression, straightening his robes.

"Gentlemen. Gentlemen! Whatever arguments between yourselves is your business. _**My**_ business is running the ship. As long as I command, _**there will be order.**_ "

Though he does not shout, Kirk's voice is loud in the silence, his eyes burning with angry disapproval, displeased that his earlier orders of the delegates refraining from such displays are being disobeyed...regardless of who is involved in the dispute. Sarek inclines his head slightly by way of an apology.

"Of course, Captain."

Gav ceases his struggles, and Kirk releases him, the Ambassador sullenly giving his own agreement.

"Understood."

He turns to Sarek, hatred still blazing brightly from his sunken eyes.

"There will be payment for your slander, Sarek."

Sarek coldly dismisses his threat with a warning, dark eyes disquietingly resembling a shark assessing its prey.

"Threats are illogical. And payment is usually expensive."

Gav snarls and stomps from the room, the rest of the delegates filter out shortly after, having lost their desire to continue further discourse. Kirk's continued presence might also have something to do with it, clearly intending not to leave until he is certain order will be kept. Sarek is the last to leave, and Kirk continues on to his quarters, feeling a headache starting, he vaguely entertains the notion of following Bones' desire to send a "thank you" missive to Command.

_Later_

Patrolling the halls, a Security Officer runs across a body hanging from one of the Jeffries tubes; checking for a pulse as he radios in his discovery.

"Security to Captain Kirk."

Kirk, still in his quarters, sets aside a fresh tunic to answer him on his video monitor.

"Kirk here."

His headache throbs as the Officer's grim face flickers into view.

"Lieutenant Joseph, sir. I'm on Deck 11, Section A3. I've just found one of the Tellarites murdered. I think it's the Ambassador himself, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Translations:
> 
> *Kroykah!; Stop! Those of you paying attention will note that I used an alternate word for "stop" in the last fic (pehkaya), this is due in part to varying translators, but also because I was saving this particular word as T'Pau uses it in "Amok Time" in a similar fashion. I am likening its usage as "cease thy actions/words!" for more emphasis.
> 
> **A'lazb; a species of spider native to Vulcan, they are transparent, and their webs are so fine as to be nearly invisible. In going over translations, I would say the name would most likely translate to "living glass," though once again it appears this is just what the creature is called, with no explanation of the name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Normal upload time?" What's that like, I wonder...?
> 
> Bit shorter this time, but I liked the chapter break, so I left it; otherwise I think this would have ended up as a ridiculously long chapter. Much more drama and such to come, oh yes, there's more...so much more...this episode is like a freaking soap opera even without the changes I had to make, good Lord.
> 
> =======================================

Several Security personnel sweep the corridor for evidence, Kirk and Spock looking on as McCoy finishes up his examination of Ambassador Gav's corpse.

"How was he killed?"

Kirk's question sharply cuts through the air.

"His neck was broken...by an expert."

Spock regards them silently as Kirk follows up his line of inquiry.

"Elaborate."

McCoy frowns, clearly disturbed by the implications of his diagnosis.

"Well, from the nature and location of the break, I'd say the killer knew exactly where to apply pressure to snap the neck instantly."

Kirk paces in front of Gav's body, glancing at it with apprehension, voice taut.

"Who aboard would have that knowledge?"

Spock interjects, his words filling Kirk with dread.

"Vulcans. On Vulcan, the method is called _tal-shaya_. It was considered a merciful form of execution in ancient times."*

Jim looks at Spock, weighing his words carefully before informing his _Ashayam_ of the incident in the lounge, eyes filling with worried concern.

"Spock...a short time ago, I broke up an argument between Gav and your father."

Raising his brow, Spock betrays no visible emotion, but his words betray him, Jim having learned how to decode his seemingly indifferent analysis of an emotionally charged situation.

"Indeed, Captain? Interesting."

Bones, incredulous, breaks in, unknowingly expressing part of Jim's thoughts.

" _Interesting?!_ Spock, do you realize that makes your father the most likely suspect?"

Spock regards him coolly, not outrightly protesting, yet he verbally sidesteps Bones' question.

"Vulcans do not approve of violence."

Jim's follow-up question is faintly hopeful, he does not wish to investigate his _T'hy'la's_ father as a main suspect, but knows he will still have to question Sarek.**

"You're saying he couldn't have done it?"

Spock's reply is matter-of-fact, dashing Jim's hope to pieces.

"No, Captain. I'm merely saying it would be illogical to kill without reason."

Jim, trying and failing to desperately communicate through their bond--he still struggles with _establishing_ connection--attempts to get Spock to say _anything_ that would help divert suspicion from Sarek.

"But if he had a reason, could he have done it?"

Spock's neutral reply causes his heart to sink in his chest, dark eyes looking directly into his as he says exactly what Jim feared to hear; the altercation in the lounge replaying relentlessly in his mind.

"If there were a reason, my father is quite capable of killing. Logically and efficiently."

Deafening silence fills the corridor, the Security Officers having left some time ago.

"I have to question him."

Jim's voice is low, heavy with resignation, hazel eyes pleading forgiveness for what duty demands of him. Spock sends a faint ripple of understanding, coupled with reassurance, and Jim gratefully sends back a wave of concerned affection.

"Understood."

Bones regards the pair, blue eyes clouded over with trepidation, hoping the investigation will clear Sarek...he doesn't want to think about the alternative. The three of them start off down the corridor, anxious to quickly resolve the matter, or at the very least uncover more information about the murder.

Amanda, answering the harsh buzz of the door alert, is surprised to see Kirk, Spock, and McCoy standing in the corridor.

"Mrs. Sarek, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I must speak to your husband."

Her forehead wrinkles as she notes the formality in Kirk's tone, casting a puzzled look to her son as she moves aside to let them enter, worry creeping into her voice at their serious expressions.

"He's been gone for some time. It's his habit to meditate in private before retiring...what's wrong? Spock?"

Sarek enters before Spock can answer, having just missed meeting them outside his rooms.

"You want something of me, Captain?"

Kirk turns to him, unflinchingly meeting his cold eyes, he informs him of the situation.

"Ambassador, the Tellarite Gav has been murdered."

McCoy cuts in, trying to get this over as quickly as possible.

"His neck was broken, Mister Ambassador, by what Spock describes as _tal-shaya_."

Sarek raises a brow, clearly unconcerned, unwittingly echoing his son's earlier words.

"Indeed? Interesting."

Jim shoots Bones a dirty look, having wanted to bring up the matter a bit more tactfully, but presses on, uncomfortably aware of Amanda's eyes on him.

"Yes. Ambassador, where were you during the last hour?"

Amanda lets out an involuntary gasp.

"Ji-Captain, surely you're not accusing him?"

Spock raises his brow, addressing her with brutal honesty.

"Mother, if only on circumstantial evidence, he is a logical suspect."

Sarek regards his son with something resembling faint approval, father and son finally on common ground...though under a far less than ideal circumstance.

"I quite agree "

Jim pointedly avoids looking at Amanda as he resumes his line of inquiry.

"Then where were you during the last hour?"

Sarek replies calmly, face impassive.

"In private mediation, Captain."

Amanda, somewhat unwisely, breaks in, thinking to use their bond to help prove Sarek's innocence.

"Surely, Spock holds the same nightly ritual, doesn't he, Jim?"

Sarek turns to reproach her, voice hard.

"It is a personal experience, not to be discussed with outsiders, particularly not with Earthmen."

Bones shifts uncomfortably at the mounting tension in the room, rethinking his decision to press the issue.

"Jim is not an outsider. He is my _T'hy'la_."

Spock's quiet revelation floats through the uncomfortable silence, his parents turning from each other to look at him; Amanda with a mix of pride and apprehension, Sarek's face hardening to resemble a living statue. Jim feels a twinge of fear as Sarek strides towards Spock, rapidly changing to alarm as the elder Vulcan suddenly collapses halfway across the room.

"Sarek. Sarek, what's wrong?"

Amanda rushes to her husband, Bones quickly running a scan of his vitals as Sarek lies motionless on the floor.

"It's difficult to say with Vulcan physiology, but I believe it's something to do with his cardiovascular system."

Jim looks to Spock--again frustrated by his inability to send reassurance along their bond--his voice full of concern.

"Can you help him?"

Bones ruefully shakes his head as Amanda continues trying to gently rouse her husband.

"I don't know that either."

He comms Sickbay, instructing Nurse Chapel to send a cart and ready a bed, and to pull up all available information on Vulcans; including Spock's records. Gently, he takes Amanda by the arm, leading her to sit on a couch.

"I'll do everything I can for him, Amanda. You've got my word as a Doctor and an Officer."

She gratefully looks up at him, voice strained, eyes shining with suspicious brightness.

"Thank you."

Bones smiles at her reassuringly before turning to address Spock and Jim, rolling his eyes at their carefully maintained distance, wondering how they could possibly think their shared gaze of worried affection would go unnoticed by anyone with working vision.

"Why don't you two take a break before heading back to the Bridge? I'll update you as soon as I can."

Jim throws him a grateful look, Spock looking on with poorly concealed anxiety as Bones resumes monitoring Sarek's vitals.

" _Nome itisho, t'nash-veh pi' veh. Nam-tor k'_ _thy_ _Ashayam._ "***

Brown eyes still shining brightly, Amanda reassures her son, encouraging him to take comfort from his beloved. Spock looks at her, tension easing somewhat at her loving--yet strained--smile.

" _Itaren du_ _, mekina._ "****

His reply is soft, low, dark eyes glittering strangely, he turns and they head towards the door, Jim looking back to give a reassuring smile, though Amanda does not see it, her focus again on her husband. Troubled concern creeps over his face, worry gnawing at him, moreso as he checks in with the Bridge; Chekov informing him they still don't know anything further about the mysterious vessel still hovering in their Quadrant, but it hasn't moved in some time either, both ships maintaining their distance.

"I could use a coffee."

Jim sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, giving his _Ashayam_ a small smile, sending a brief pulse of affection along their bond. Spock nods, absently returning his affection, before turning to head in the opposite direction...towards the Bridge.

"Spock...?"

Jim watches him in puzzlement, Spock sending a brief pulse of reassurance along their bond, before gently closing off the link as he continues to stride off down the corridor. Shaking his head, he walks off to the Mess, footsteps echoing emptily in the corridor...as though a second set is missing from their cadence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tal-shaya; a move from Suus Mahna, Vulcan Martial Arts. Again translation is not given, it is just what the move is called, though possibly "life end" would apply. Suus Mahna also has no translation, though Mhna translates as "proposal" and Manah as "to propose;" perhaps it is a variation? Suus has no translation, but is in fact derived from Mike Sussman, one of the writers and producers for the show. I cannot actually say it would be "fight/combat proposal" as in Vulcan those are respectively Puk and Morov. (However, only one of the translator sites I found gave those words at all, so out of artistic liberty I would say "Combat Proposal" to be the more likely translation.)
> 
> **T'hy'la; friend/brother/lover, term created by Gene Roddenberry in order to specifically define Kirk and Spock's relationship. While the translated words may be used individually, in certain context all three are meant at once; basically describing a romantic relationship. Further linguistic diggings revealed "lifepartner" to be an alternate and shorter translation.
> 
> ***Nome itisho, t'nash-veh pi'veh. Nam-tor k' thy Ashayam; All will be well, my little one. Be with thy beloved.
> 
> ****Itaren du, mekina; Thank you, mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Two much needed cups of coffee later, Jim heads to the Bridge, sighing inwardly as he sees Spock bent over his station, dark eyes focusing intently on readouts which have hardly changed at all. He crosses over to his _T'hy'la_ , wondering how best to offer emotional support, especially around the observant gaze of the crew.

"Spock?"

Spock's reply is all business, avoiding looking at Jim as he maintains his analytical gaze of the stream of incoming data.

"Yes, Captain. I get sensor readings of tri-tritanium from the alien ship's hull."

Jim tries again to reach out, silently cursing his low ESPER rating, having to settle for more conventional means of offering reassurance.

"...I'm sorry about your father."

Spock continues to stare at his screen, and Jim is taken aback at his cool reply.

"Yes. It could adversely affect our mission."

Nearly forgetting himself, Jim allows a note of mild reproach to creep into his surprised voice.

" _Asha_ \--" he clears his throat, starting over as he casts a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure Uhura didn't hear his near-slip, "Aren't you worried about him?"

Still refusing to look at him, Spock at least sends a small burst of reproachful affection, again carefully closing the bond afterwards. His next words mask his emotions, causing Jim to realize that his _Ashayam_ is using work to cope with his stress.

"Worry is a human emotion, Captain. I accept what has happened. The ship's hull seems to have a high density level or is cloaked against sensor probes. It is manned, but sensors cannot make out specifics."

Jim looks at him, heart aching that he cannot help more than Spock will allow.

"...I see. Well, the Romulans have nothing like it. Certainly not the Federation or the neutral planets. What about the Klingons?"

His reply is soft, full of understanding, quickly switching to an authoritative tone, and he is rewarded with a soft touch of grateful affection...though Spock again refrains from keeping the link open. Spock's measured reply only adds to the mystery of the unknown vessel.

"I think it unlikely it is one of theirs."

Kirk rubs his chin as he ponders the elimination of known tech, his question more rhetorical than actually expecting an answer.

"Who, then?"

Uhura calls out from across the Bridge, voice filled with barely contained excitement at _finally_ making progress with a usable transmission.

"Captain? I picked up the last part of a transmission, just like that other one. I put the recorder and directional locator on it immediately."

Kirk notes the headings on Spock's scanner, relaying them to the Nav crew, Lieutenants Sulu and Chekov working in tandem to locate the heading.

"Mr. Chekov, directional locator indicates source bearing 27, mark 8."

Chekov's voice is filled with incredulous surprise. 

"It's the intruder ship, sir."

Kirk fires orders to Uhura, eyes locked on the unknown ship, still a barely visible dot on the viewscreen.

"Switch recorder to Mr. Spock's station for decode, Lieutenant."

Uhura complies, forehead creasing, as she apprehensively notes a disquieting piece of information.

"Sir...the directional locator indicates reception point somewhere within the body of this ship."

Kirk turns to her, incredulous.

"A personal receiver? Somebody on board is in contact with that vessel?"

Spock cuts in with his findings, adding to Kirk's agitation.

"Possibly, Captain. But I cannot decode this transmission."

Kirk looks at him sharply, voice hard.

"Why not?"

Spock shakes his head slightly, faint frustration barely noticable in his reply as he continues his efforts.

"It is in no known code. There's no detectable pattern. No standard references apply."

Kirk presses him, searching for something, _anything_ they could go on.

"Are any conclusions possible from this information?"

Spock looks up at him, shadows cast under his eyes from his viewscreen giving him a foreboding appearance; his voice grim.

"Only negative. It fits none of our computer records, and it is alien."

Kirk, though unable to read his _Ashayam's_ thoughts, nevertheless voices their shared suspicion.

"Murder? Someone out there playing tag?"

He turns to Uhura, plainly angry at the prospect of a security breach.

"Lieutenant, you've got your sensor locator on a wide beam, and you've established a receiver on board this vessel. Tighten your field to the interior of the ship."

Uhura nods sharply, determination settling over her features.

"Yes, sir."

Kirk turns back to the viewscreen, glowering at the speck of light tauntingly hovering on the edge of the viewscreen, voice cold as a tomb.

"If that alien vessel starts transmitting again, I want to know who on board the Enterprise is receiving."

Once more the Bridge falls silent, the crew anxiously pondering the implication of an intruder having already infiltrated their ship...additionally having proven themselves to be quite deadly.

_Some time later; Sickbay_

"How is he, Bones?"

Enjoying the rare openness of their connection--Sickbay being a "safe" location as Bones and Nurse Chapel _**know**_ \--Jim sends affection racing along the bond; Spock taken aback at the suddenness, yet he does not close it off, eyes glowing softly as he returns his _T'hy'la's_ feelings, though he is far more subdued. Amanda follows them into the room, anxiously going to her husband's bedside, Sarek appearing tired, but his dark eyes are alert and watchful. Jim finds himself holding back from standing closer to Spock; his _Ashayam_ sending a ripple of amusement, though Jim notes he too refrains from moving closer.

"Well, as far as I can tell from instrument readings, our 'prime suspect' has a malfunction in one of his heart valves."

He pointedly ignores Jim's exasperated look at his flippant remark before continuing his diagnosis.

"It's similar to a heartattack in a human, but with Vulcan physiology it's impossible to tell without an operation. Amanda, has he had any previous attacks?"

Amanda shakes her head, hair glinting like silver under the harsh lights, brown eyes full of worry.

"No."

Sarek's contradictory reply causes her to turn to him in surprised alarm.

"Yes. There were three others. My physician prescribed Benjisidrine for the condition."*

Amanda stares at him, voice filled with hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sarek gazes at her with veiled compassion, Jim marveling at the gentleness in his voice, though his words bring her no comfort.

"There was nothing you could have done."

Amanda looks at him in loving reproach, gently taking his hand, blinking back unshed tears. Jim clears his throat, Spock's gentle nudge reminding him of the other reason for their visit; though he plans to bring it up gradually...he fervently hopes Bones doesn't decide to "help" this time.

"Sar--"

Dark eyes glitter, and he hastily switches back to formal titles, Spock sending a cautionary ripple of alarm, Bones smirking in amusement at his discomfort; Amanda at least throws him a sympathetic look, though a warning is also reflected in her eyes.

"Ambassador, when did you have these attacks?"

Sarek replies with customary coolness, and Jim fights a sudden urge to shift uncomfortably under his calculating gaze, dark eyes assessing his son's chosen companion.

"Two before we left Vulcan, the third a few hours ago. I was on the Observation Deck. When the Tellarite was murdered, I was quite incapacitated."

Certain of the answer, for surely _someone_ would have reported a collapsed dignitary, Jim still asks the question, leaving no room for error in the investigation.

"There were no witnesses?"

Perhaps it is a trick of the light, but Sarek's eyes seem to flash approval as he confirms Jim's guess.

"None."

Spock, sensing futher inquiry to be pointless, turns to ask Bones more about his father's condition, along with available treatment options.

"Doctor, do you propose surgery for the heart defect?"

Bones answers slowly, eyes roving from one face to another, though his gaze lingers on Amanda.

"I'm not sure...it's tough enough on a human. On a Vulcan, an ordinary operation's out of the question."

Jim turns to him in surprise, knowing Bones to be a gifted surgeon, his own nickname a constant reminder.

"Why?"

Surprisingly, Sarek is the one to answer him.

"Because of the construction of the Vulcan heart."

Spock nods in agreement, offering his own analysis of the situation.

"I suggest that a cryogenic open-heart procedure would be the logical approach."

Sarek offers a backhanded compliment by way of concurring with Spock's suggestion.

"Yes, unquestionably."

Amanda watches in quiet amusement as father and son have an actual discussion...though she does wish it were over a different topic. Jim, mostly following the Vulcans' conversation, is forced to ask Bones for clarification. 

"Bones, what about it?"

Clearly annoyed by the lack of interest in his _professional_ opinion, Bones' reply is bitingly sarcastic.

"Well, I'm glad _**somebody's**_ asking me something around here."

He glowers briefly at the pair of Vulcans still discussing particulars of the procedure before continuing; Amanda's eyes dancing with fond amusement.

"Well, the procedure they're discussing would require tremendous amounts of blood for the patient."

Nurse Chapel interjects, promptly delivering worse news at an already bad time; her large blue eyes a sea of emotion as they flicker briefly to Spock, Amanda's glance of curiosity causing her to check herself...Jim's presence an additionally painful reminder of a dream well and truly lost.

"Doctor...I've checked the blood bank, there isn't anywhere near enough Vulcan blood and plasma to even begin such an operation of this type."

Jim dismisses her concern with nonchalant optimism.

"There are other Vulcans aboard."

Bones shoots him an exasperated look, although Sarek is the one to drily point out the flaw in his logic.

"My blood type is T-Negative; somewhat rare, even for a Vulcan."

Bones raises his eyebrows in surprise, face darkening with this additional complication, Southern drawl more pronounced in his slow repsonse.

"Yes...I'd say that's rare."

Spock calmly states a fact Bones will not say aloud; sending reassurance to soothe Jim's alarm.

"My blood type is T-Negative, Doctor."

Chapel's voice is uncharacteristically sharp as she attempts to derail his implied suggestion.

"We've run a number of tests on Mr. Spock, his isn't true Vulcan blood; it has human elements in it."

Spock arches his brow in affronted surprise.

"It should be possible to filter out the human factors."

Bones shakes his head, glancing at a now visibly alarmed Jim as he replies.

"Even you couldn't give that much blood Spock; it'd kill you."

Amanda and Jim share a look, Spock and Sarek's dark eyes regard them impassively, though Spock is forced to push back along the bond at Jim's unchecked storm of emotion. 

"Bones...?"

Hazel eyes pleading, faintly hopeful voice trailing off as Bones turns to address Amanda instead...unable to meet Jim's gaze as he gently delivers the prognosis, blue eyes full of sympathy.

"Amanda, you must understand the chances are extremely small to produce a significant amount of T-Negative blood."

Spock interjects, and Bones whips his head around to throw him a murderous glare.

"Indeed. I would estimate the odds-"

Amanda, brown eyes mirroring Jim's distress, quietly yet firmly interrupts him.

"Please don't."

Bones continues to glare at Spock, voice an angry growl between grit teeth.

"Spock, Jim, Amanda, why don't we continue this discussion in my office? Ambassador Sarek needs his rest."

He irritably stalks across the room to his office, Spock and Jim sharing a look before following, Chapel shadowing them. Amanda presses her fingers briefly to her husband's, Sarek's surprisingly gentle voice causing her brown eyes to again shine with suspicious brightness.

" _Kaiidth, ashayam kaifa. Ishanai tusa na'_ _wani._ "**

Not trusting her voice, she bends to press a gentle kiss to his forehead before swiftly crossing the room to join the others, hastily dabbing at her eyes. Sarek sighs, fingertips wiping away twin droplets glimmering on his cheek, having escaped from his Ashayam's eyes like falling stars. His own eyes drift closed, the soothing rhythm of various machines lulling him into slumber...his last thought of warm brown eyes and soft laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Translations/additional notes:
> 
> *Benjisidrine; futuristic heart medication, most notably for Vulcans. 
> 
> **Kaiidth ashayam kaifa. Ishanai tusa na' wani; What is-is, my beloved wife. Do not weep for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My name's Captain_Batman18, and I'm a cliffhanger junkie!
> 
> Additional warning: chapter contains violence, including stabbing, do not read if not your thing.
> 
> =============================

"Dammit Spock, just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Barely waiting for his office door to close, Bones stalks over to him, blue eyes blazing in his fury. Spock arches a brow, coolly staring him down.

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

Eyes popping slightly, Bones sputters back at him.

"' _ **What do I mean?!** '_ I'm not going to let you do this, I can't sanction you to effectively condemn your father to death."

Jim and Amanda share a look of high alarm, Spock again sending waves of reassurance to his _Ashayam_ as he walks over to the desk computer; data analysis still left on-screen from Bones' vainly hopeful pursuit of a viable solution.

"What of this, then? The stimulant could be used to-"

Bones angrily cuts him off.

"That subject was Rigelian."

Spock counters, eyebrow raised in a near challenge.

"Rigelian physiology is similar to Vulcan."

Bones shakes his head, dismissing his reasoning; Jim watching them with curiosity, Amanda's face growing thoughtful as she contemplates the possibility.

"Similar isn't good enough. Besides, it's experimental."

Spock runs over the data again, absently sending Jim a ripple of affection, dark eyes questing for an answer.

"Still, it seems promising."

Bones stubbornly argues his point, anger cooling as he lays out further complications.

"Spock, we'd need such large amounts of blood that even if it did work on Vulcans as well as Rigelians, of which I'm doubtful, it would still drain Sarek to a critical level. Plus, I've never operated on a Vulcan before. Oh, I've studied the anatomical types, I know _where_ all the organs are...but that's a lot different from _actual_ surgical experience. So if I don't kill him with the operation, the drug probably will."

Amanda cuts in, eyes shining with hope.

"What drug, Doctor?"

Bones looks at her with regretful compassion, unwilling to completely take away her hope, but firm in his stance.

"A chemical stimulant to speed up reproduction and replacement of blood in the body. It's only experimental."

Jim's voice cuts in, having wandered over to the computer under the pretext of looking at the data, mentally enveloping his _T'hy'la_ with comfort, easing up at Spock's soft touch of slightly overwhelmed gratitude.

"There's successful results from test subjects on Rigel V."

Bones rounds on him next.

"Don't _**you**_ start! Christ, Jim, do you really wanna be partly responsible for killing your father-in-law?!"

Uncomfortable silence fills the room, Amanda's voice the first to break it.

"Well, now that we're all on the same page, what are the risks, Doctor?"

Bones glares briefly at Jim and Spock--Jim giving him a sheepish grin in return, Spock atypically arching his brow--before turning to Amanda, face softening as he informs her of the very real concerns with the procedure.

"The drug places a tremendous strain on the spleen and liver. In Sarek's condition, it would kill him."

Spock turns to Chapel--observing their discussion from a corner of the room as one might watch a trainwreck--his question loaded with meaning, carefully avoiding Jim's gaze.

"Miss Chapel? I underwent a physical examination last week. Would you pull those records, please?"

Fighting to keep her voice steady, Chapel meets his dark eyes, her own filling with sadness as she realizes what he intends.

"Already pulled. You're perfectly healthy, Mr. Spock."

Suspicion coats Bones' words.

"What has that got-"

Amanda interrupts him, gazing at her son with a mixture of love, pride, and sadness.

"You're going to use it on yourself. A transfusion from you to your father."

Spock dips his head in acknowledgement, and fear wraps cold fingers around Jim's heart.

"It would seem the only answer."

Bones jumps in, cutting off Jim's protest with his own.

"It could damage you internally. It could _**kill**_ you. I'm sorry, Spock, but I just can't sanction it."

Amanda glances at Jim, continuing to stare at his Ashayam, clearly torn between desire for Spock's safety and the chance to help...however slim it might be. Voice low, heart breaking, she rejects his proposal. 

"And I refuse to permit it. I can't risk both of you. I _**will not**_ ask this of your _T'hy'la_."

Jim's quiet voice is filled with slightly bitter resignation, knowing his _Ashayam_ will not back down, mind already settled upon the most logical solution.

"You don't have to; Spock's right, it's the only way."

Long fingers curl around his hand still resting on the desk, and Jim cannot help but smile at the uncharacteristic flood of love and reassurance flowing from his _Ashayam_. Dark eyes meet hazel, impulsively, Jim utters words spoken months ago, remembering sand glittering like _ek'zer_ under the harsh light of Vulcan's sun, spicy-sweet incense filling the desert air.*

" _Krus-vesh' s'me heh worla krus-vesh'. Worla, heh kwon-sum, estuhl heh estuhl-vesh'. I dungi-vesh' tel-tor thee, ek'wak heh kwon-sum, estuhl heh estuhl-vesh'._ "**

Amanda winces slightly at his pronunciation, marveling at her son's intense focus upon his _T'hy'la_ , as though they are the only two in the room...another pair of dark eyes crosses her thoughts, and she stifles a small sob, attempting to disguise it as a cough, though Chapel throws her a knowing look. Jim gives Spock's fingers a light squeeze, accepting of his _T'hy'la's_ decision, though he fervently wishes there were some other answer.

"I'll meet you back on the Bridge, _Ashayam_."

Hazel eyes glowing affectionately, Jim sweeps Amanda up in his reassuring smile; nodding to Bones as he leaves, hiding his worry under his confidence in his friend's abilities; Chapel quickly follows, head bowed to hide her tears. Blue eyes clouding over, Bones' concern for his friend prompts him to attempt to deter Spock one last time.

"Spock, if this goes wrong-"

Spock cuts him off, dark eyes flashing brightly in his irritation at delaying any further.

"Doctor, there is no logical alternative. If you do not operate, Sarek will die."

He turns to his mother, softening at her look of pained affection, fear for him hidden in the depths of her eyes.

"Mother, if I do not volunteer myself as the blood donor, he will die."

Mother and son stare at each other for a long moment, fully understanding of what they both stand to lose...Spock turns back to McCoy, voice once more free of emotion.

"You now have the means to preform the operation, I will be at my station until you require me."

Turning sharply on his heel, he strides from the room, feeling his mother's eyes upon him...not daring to look back.

"Am I a horrible person for being pleased with his decision?"

Amanda's voice is low, sorrowful brown eyes looking to Bones for forgiveness. Shaking his head, he offers her his arm, leading her back to her still-sleeping husband's bedside.

"No. You're a wife and mother, not a saint."

She smiles thinly, willing herself to believe his words, though she still feels a twinge of guilt as she takes her husband's hand, Bones turning to check on the various machines keeping him alive. _Can I truly ask another to_ _go through this?_ Silent question echoing in her head, heart swelling in answer as beloved eyes open once more... _yes._

_Bridge_

Jim sighs, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the unknown vessel still not having changed course. He gets up, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes as he crosses to Spock's station.

"Anything new?"

Spock shakes his head, glancing at him with mild concern, noting his _Ashayam's_ fatigue.

"No. If you wish to retire to your quarters, I will report any changes, Captain." 

Spock extends a thread of affection, encouraging his _T'hy'la_ to go and rest, and Jim cannot help a slow smile from spreading across his face.

"If you insist, Mr. Spock."

Gently teasing, Jim sends a ripple of amusement at Spock's raised brow. 

"I do not. I merely do not see the point in both of us monitoring the vessel while it continues its present course."

Chuckling softly, Jim revels in Spock's wave of concerned affection, turning at the lift doors to meet his _T'hy'la's_ eyes. _I love you._ More a feeling than actual words, but still heard clearly between them; _always touching,_ _and never touched._ He grins as the lift doors close, Spock once more bending over his station...yet this time the link remains open. Jim starts off towards his quarters, wondering just what prompted this change, though he is pleased by the increase in his _T'hy'la's_ displays of affection. Perhaps his father's illness...

His thoughts are derailed by a blow to his back, stumbling into the far wall, he catches a glimpse of one of the Andorian Ambassadors. _Shras?_ His brain supplies dimly, as he is forced to shove off from the wall to avoid an overhand chop. Kirk lashes out, kicking the feet out from the Andorian who quickly rolls to tackle him to the floor in turn. Wrestling each other to their feet, they exchange several blows, Kirk managing to knock the Andorian to the floor...antennae twitching, Shras pulls a curved dagger from his belt, murder in his eyes.

Slashing wildly, Kirk manages to barely avoid the blade, grabbing at his opponent's arm, kneeing him sharply in the side, trying to force him to drop the dagger. Kirk twists Shras' arm back, pulling himself up slightly with the motion, he lands heavily on the Andorian's back; stunning him. Rolling a short distance away, Kirk starts to get to his feet, intent on reaching the nearby intercom, and grunts in surprised pain as he feels the knife enter his back, Shras having recovered his senses more quickly than he had anticipated. Kirk reaches back to half throw the Andorian, pressing a hand to his wound as he quickly moves to dispatch him, knowing failure means his death...soothing Spock's mild inquiry along the bond with false reassurance.

Once, twice, he strikes at the Andorian, a fierce kick to the jaw finally laying him out cold. Hand again pressed to his wound, gasping for breath, lungs on fire, Kirk manages to reach the intercom, hailing the Bridge, still maintaining his deception along the bond, though he can feel Spock's growing suspicion.

"Bridge. Spock..."

Spock's reply is instant, anxiety mounting at his _Ashayam's_ strained voice.

"Spock here."

Jim's throat works, desperate for air, vision swimming as he fights to stay conscious.

"Deck 5. Near my quarters...I've been attacked by an Andorian. Security...security team.."

He lets go, sending all his love, pain and fear racing along the bond as he collapses to the floor, Spock's alarmed voice the last thing he hears as the world fades to black.

"Captain. CAPTAIN. JIM!"

_**Captain's Log, Stardate:** 3843.4_

_First Officer Spock in Temporary Command. The Captain...has been critically wounded by one of the delegates to the Babel Conference. The ship is on alert status. We are still being followed by the intruder vessel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ek'zer; jewel, gem, I actually only found the singular version, but again I am using the "rule of context" for plurals as needed, so I am going with "gems" here as it sounds right.
> 
> **Krus-vesh' s'me heh worla krus-vesh'. Worla, heh kwon-sum, estuhl heh estuhl-vesh'. I dungi-vesh' tel-tor thee, ek'wak heh kwon-sum, estuhl heh estuhl-vesh'.; Parted from me, and never parted. Never, and always, touching and touched. I would bond with thee, (for)ever and always, touching and touched. Basically Vulcan wedding vows; Jim is a romantic, and after the amount of frustration I went through to get this translated even SOMEWHAT correctly, I don't care if it's sappy, it's staying put.
> 
> Additional linguistic notes: I found yet ANOTHER dictionary/translation site which is a bit more extensive than the ones I have been previously using; apologies if some translations seem to contradict at points, I DID try to fix some discrepancies, but I may have overlooked others. In particular, I have apparently been COMPLETELY butchering sentence structure, as Vulcan leads with the verb, NOT the subject, and I have thus far simply been using a straightforward translation in the order of the words as presented. I don't plan on changing this approach as I am too far along with being comfortable with the format, although if it is too distracting for enough people, I may go back and edit previous translations.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long, sorry if it's a bit jarring after the other chapters being shorter, but I didn't feel it benefited from being split, plus it gives me a better starting point for next chapter. I will also note that as we only knew the name of one Andorian before the last chapter there may be some confusion with names; basically Jim was a bit preoccupied with not dying, and grabbed the first name that popped into his head. 
> 
> =======================================

_"Spock...you must miss this place terribly. It's harsh, but still so beautiful." **Like you.** Jim holds the words in his eyes, hazel turned to liquid gold in the setting sun. Spock reaches out to lightly brush his fingers against his Ashayam's cheek, dark eyes glinting as he replies, voice low. "Indeed, I have longed for my home...though it is strange to find I would be far less content without thee here." **I love** **you.** Jim grins at his Ashayam's awkward attempt at romance, reveling in the affection sent along their newly formed bond, heart racing as he plays his most recently learned Vulcan word over and over in his mind: **T'hy'la. T'hy'la. T'hy'la.** Spock smiles, sensing his thoughts, trailing his fingers down Jim's arm to intertwine with his Ashayam's. His T'hy'la. **I ashaya thee.**_

Jim floats in a pleasant haze, unaware his _T'hy'la_ is but inches from his bedside, dark eyes fixed upon the metallic Thermo-band covering his _Ashayam's_ chest.

Bones, forehead creased with worry at Spock's unblinking stare, relays Jim's condition as moves to check his vitals. Dark eyes flit to the lights tracking his heart.

"It's a bad wound. Punctured left lung...a centimeter or so lower, it would've gone through his heart."

Spock's voice is cold, empty, but something dangerous is burning deep within his eyes.

"I will be in the Brig...speaking with the Andorian prisoner."

Nurse Chapel's urgent voice cuts across the room, causing Bones to rush over to Sarek's bed, sensors beeping loudly as he loses consciousness.

"Doctor! His K2 factor is dropping."

Bones, mouth set in a grim line, turns to Spock; who despite his declaration still hasn't moved, silently watching the slow rise and fall of Jim's chest.

"Spock...your father's getting much worse. There's no longer a choice. I have to operate immediately. We can start as soon as you're prepared."

Spock's mouth barely moves, yet his words carry across the room...causing Chapel to drop her PADD clattering to the floor.

"No, Doctor."

Bones' eyes widen in shock, voice climbing in surprise.

" _ **What?**_ "

Spock turns to him, face like a death mask, voice hollow.

"My first responsibility is to the ship. Our passengers' safety is by Starfleet order of first importance. We are being followed by an unknown, possibly hostile vessel. I cannot relinquish Command under these circumstances."

Bones, blue eyes flashing angrily, counters him.

"You can turn Command over to Scotty."

Spock bitterly snaps at him, eyes blazing with a terrible light, and Bones finds himself taking an involuntary step back.

"On what grounds Doctor? Command requirements do not recognize personal privilege."

Casting a glance at Jim, his voice lowers to a dangerous rumble. 

"I will be in the Brig...interrogating the Andorian."

Turning on his heel, he stalks from the room, Bones and Chapel sharing a worried look as alarms sound off around them.

_"Bridge. Spock... Security...Security team..."_

_Heart thudding in his side, desperately holding onto the fading thread in his mind, Spock races through the corridors, most crew managing to get out of his way, others casually brushed aside, all shocked at the sight of the usually calm Vulcan **running** ; frightened by the haunted look on his face. **Jim. Jim. Please.** **Ashayam. Ashayam.** * He stops short at the sight of his T'hy'la sprawled facedown, unmoving, blood spreading in a dark pool across the floor...so much blood. **Sanoi,** **oekon. Sanoi, ishanai nem-tor Ashayam.** ** He prays as he kneels by Jim's side, clinging to hope at the faint presence in his mind; long fingers finding a weak pulse fluttering in Jim's neck. **Sanoi. Sanoi. Ishanai** **trasha me, Ashayam.** ***_

Spock forcibly pushes the memory and the deep anger it stirs aside, aware of the complications it could bring to the investigation. Striding through the door to the Brig, he pauses briefly to check in with Lieutenant Joseph.

"He hasn't given us anything, sir. We've run him through a verifier scan, given him a truth drug, but he won't talk."

The Lieutenant, plainly frustrated at having nothing to report, is taken aback by Spock's cold response.

"Perhaps I can persuade him, Lieutenant."

He continues into the room, dark eyes fixing upon the Andorian seated on the floor behind a force field, glaring back at him in return, antennae rigid in anger. Ambassador Shras, having also been detained by Security for questioning, addresses him, antennae twitching nervously at Spock's stone expression.

"His name is Thelev, a minor member of my staff. I know nothing about him except he has served adequately."

Spock turns away from Thelev--still glowering in his cell--to Shras, regarding him with disapproval as he voices his suspicion.

"He has been subjected to questioning under verifier scan and truth drug, and yet he reveals nothing; I suggest his mind has been so conditioned as part of a preconceived plan."

Shras shakes his head, vehemently protesting his implication.

"My people are a violent race, but we've no quarrel with Captain Kirk."

Spock raises his brow, tilting his head slightly in the direction of the cell.

"Apparently Thelev did."

Antennae twisting furiously with his agitation at being accused of (attempted) premeditated murder, Shras still strongly denies any involvement.

"You suggest a plot. How could it benefit us to harm the Captain?"

Spock again glances briefly to the cell, Thelev continuing to glare at him in silence, before grudgingly admitting he has a frustrating lack of indicators for a motive.

"I do not know. There is no logic in Thelev's attack on the Captain. No logic in Gav's murder."

Shras relaxes, though his antennae still twitch slightly, before posing a different angle to Spock's approach.

"Perhaps you should forget logic and focus on motivations of passion or gain. _**Those**_ are motivations for murder."

Spock ponders his words for a moment before turning to leave, casting a last dark look over his shoulder to the cell...Thelev maintaining his silent glare, motionless save for his eyes, tracking the Vulcan as he again speaks to the Lieutenant on duty.

"I will be in my quarters. Notify me immediately if the prisoner divulges any information."

"Aye, sir."

The door hisses shut behind him, blocking out Thelev's murderous stare; Ambassador Shras anxiously wringing his hands, antennae again furiously twitching as he morosely contemplates the potential end of his diplomatic career.

_Sickbay_

"What do you mean, you can't operate? Spock volunteered himself as the blood donor, I thought that was the main issue?"

Bones, looking like a man on trial as he is forced to break the news of Spock's predicament to Amanda, finds himself fervently wishing for either of his patients to make a miraculous recovery.

"With Jim unable to command, his duties fall to Spock. There's too many unknown factors in an already delicate situation, and Spock determined that the mission will be compromised if he turns command over to a lower-ranked Officer."

Amanda stares at him in disbelief.

"But it's a matter of his father's _life_ , surely-"

She trails off as he shakes his head, blue eyes full of sympathy at her heartache.

"Starfleet Command doesn't take personal matters into account. Even if it were Jim in Sarek's place, he'd be bound by regulation."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Amanda catches herself on the edge of Sarek's bed.

"No. I refuse to believe my son would just let either of them die."

Trading glances with Nurse Chapel--who quickly preoccupies herself with checking Jim's Thermo-band--he tries to gently reassure her; mentally cursing Spock out for leaving him to deal with this mess.

"Amanda, I can't say I _agree_ with his decision...but I do understand it. He's in the Brig right now, questioning the Andorian who attacked Jim, and if we're lucky, he'll find out if they're behind Ambassador Gav's murder as well. At that point he should be able to have Lieutenant-Commander Scott take command. In fact, I can check in with the Security Officer on duty right now."

Crossing to the comm unit, he radios in Security.

"Doctor McCoy to Security, get me Commander Spock, please."

Lieutenant Joseph's voice comes over the speaker, and Bones feels his falsely reassuring smile slide off his face like snow melting in the sun.

"The Commander just left, sir. He said he'd be in his quarters."

Desperate to stave off Amanda's rising ire, Bones asks him about the prisoner.

"Ah. Well, have you got our intruder?"

"Undetermined, sir. The prisoner is refusing to talk. I'm afraid I can't say more than that, sir."

Wondering exactly when his day had gone so terribly wrong, Bones thanks him and signs off, turning to face Amanda, her face set in determination.

"Doctor McCoy, would you be so kind as to direct me to my son's quarters?"

Her voice is deceptively sweet, and Bones makes a mental note to increase Chapel's allotted personal days as she steps in, taking pity on his discomfort.

"I can show you, Lady Amanda."

"Thank you."

Watching them go with a sense of relief, Bones turns to grumpily address a still unconscious Jim.

"You owe me a drink when this is all over."

_Security personnel flood the corridor, Lieutenant Joseph directing them to sweep the area and secure the unconscious Andorian. Spock notes them distantly, focused upon his T'hy'la's pale face, fiercely holding onto the fading thread in his mind. **Ha-tor.** ****_

Dark memory broken by his door alert buzzing insistently, Spock abandons his unsuccessful attempt to meditate and answers it; Amanda angrily sweeps into his quarters, brown eyes flashing extreme displeasure at her son.

"Spock, you must turn command over to somebody else."

"Mother, when I was commissioned, I took an oath to carry out responsibilities which were clearly and exactly specified."

"Any competent Officer can command this ship. Only _**you**_ can give your father the blood transfusions that he needs to live."

Something vaguely resembling regret appears in Spock's eyes as he counters her argument.

"Any competent Officer can command this ship under _normal_ circumstances. The circumstances are not normal. We are carrying over one hundred valuable Federation passengers. We are being pursued by an unknown ship, and subject to possible attack. There has been murder, and attempted murder on board. I cannot dismiss my duties."

His mother's cheeks redden in her mounting anger as she continues to berate him.

" _ **Duty?**_ Your duty is to your father."

Spock has the grace to bow his head, voice low.

"I know, but this must take precedence. If I could give the transfusion without any loss of time or efficiency, I would; Sarek understands my reason."

"Well I don't. It's not human. Oh, that's not a dirty word, you're human too, let that part of you come through. Your father's _**dying.**_ "

She begs, tears glistening in her eyes, tilting his head questioningly, he arches a brow in clear surprise.

"Mother, how can you have lived on Vulcan so long, married a Vulcan, raised a son on Vulcan, and yet not know what it _**means**_ to be a Vulcan?"

"If this is what it means, then I don't want to know."

She retorts bitterly, tears threatening to fall.

"It means to adopt a philosophy, a way of life, which is logical and beneficial. We cannot disregard that philosophy for personal gain...no matter how important that gain may be."

Spock's voice is almost gentle, dark eyes filled with pity.

"Nothing is more important than your father's life."

Tears run freely down his mother's face, and though it pains him to break her heart, he remains firm.

"Can you imagine what my father would say if I were to agree, if I were to give up command of this vessel, jeopardize _hundreds_ of lives, _**risk interplanetary war**_ , all for the sake of _**one**_ person?"

"And if it were Jim in his place?"

Amanda's voice is hardly more than a whisper, red eyes searching her son's hardened face for some sign of softness.

"My position would not change."

His mother's hand slaps across his face, voice trembling with choked fury.

"I can't believe the small boy I used to comfort, who _humanly_ cried over the teasing of the Vulcan children, could be so cruel. Stand there and quote Starfleet regulations and Vulcan philosophy all you like, if being Vulcan is more important to you, if you do not go to him, if you let him die...I will hate you for the rest of my life."

A harsh sob escapes her as she leaves, Spock resting his hand upon the door after it closes behind her, head bowed with the weight of unwanted responsibility and guilt.

"I am sorry, mother."

He whispers brokenly, touching softly on the sleeping thread, mentally reassuring himself that his _T'hy'la_ lives...the image of his mother's anguished face burning in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Translations:
> 
> *Ashayam. Ashayam; Beloved. Beloved.
> 
> **Sanoi, oekon. Sanoi, ishanai nem-tor Ashayam; Please, gods. Please, do not take my beloved.
> 
> ***Sanoi. Sanoi. Ishanai trasha me, Ashayam; Please. Please. Do not leave me, my beloved.
> 
> ****Ha-tor; Live.
> 
> Additional notes:
> 
> I only included the one translation of "Ashayam," as I really just wanted to make it clear the usage was more simplistic, I am certain I have used it enough that a full translation note is not necessary. The same will apply for other frequently used words, such as T'hy'la and ashaya.


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor."

Nurse Chapel calls out, sensors pinging as Jim finally stirs, owlishly opening his eyes against the brightness of the harsh lights.

"I'd like to get my hands on the guy with the sledgehammer."

Chapel, puzzled, asks him to clarify.

"The one who hit you?"

"No, the one inside my head. How long have I-"

Trying to sit up, he promptly settles back with a pained groan, Bones shaking his head in disapproval.

"Now let that be a lesson to you. Just lie there and be happy you're alive."

Grimacing at his helplessness, Jim casts a look to the other occupied bed in the room.

"How's Sarek?"

Blue eyes darkening with worry as he glances at the steadily dropping readings on Sarek's monitors, Bones grimly shakes his head.

"Not good. If I could only operate..."

Jim stares at him, plainly confused, questioningly reaching out for Spock in his mind; alarmed to find heavy sorrow blanketing his _Ashayam's_ thoughts.

"What's stopping you? I thought you were all set."

Mouth twisting as though tasting something unpleasant, Bones informs him of his predicament.

"I _**was**_ , but when you were injured, Spock assumed command. He's going to stay there until you're back on your feet...even if it costs Sarek his life. _**Regulations.**_ "

He spits the last word out, clearly in fervent disagreement with both Spock's decision and Starfleet's inflexibilty regarding personal matters...no matter how urgent.

_Oh, Ashayam_. Face clearing as he understands his _T'hy'la's_ sorrow, Jim again moves to get up; though he is more cautious this time.

"Jim, if you stand, you could reopen your wound."

Jim's determined face deflects his warning, and with a resigned sigh Bones helps him to stand.

"Bones, Sarek will die without that operation, and you can't operate without transfusions from Spock. I'll convince Spock that I'm alright, and order him to report here. As soon as he leaves the Bridge, I'll turn command over to Scotty and report to my quarters. Will that fill your prescription?"

"You're a damn fool Jim."

Bones grumbles as they make their way to the door, Jim leaning heavily on his friend for support.

"Maybe, but I can't let Spock do this to himself; to his family. I won't, even if it kills me."

"If you die and leave me with an emotionally distraught Vulcan, so help me God I'll find a way to bring you back."

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Shut up."

_Bridge_

Spock, seated in the Captain's chair, gazes at the speck of light on the viewscreen, puzzling over and dismissing various theories, Ambassador Shras' words echoing in his mind. " _Perhaps you should forget_ _logic..."_ A thought tantalizingly forms, just out of reach...Jim's wave of affectionate reassurance breaks his concentration; turbo lift doors opening to reveal his _T'hy'la_ and a clearly disgruntled Bones.

"Captain..."

Spock's voice is soft, disbelieving, surely Jim should be resting, not walking about, and certainly not fit to command. Reassurance again comes from his _Ashayam_ as Jim confidently yet stiffly walks over to him.

"I'll take over, Mr. Spock. You report to Sickbay with Doctor McCoy."

Dark eyes rake over him, assessing his _T'hy'la's_ truthfulness, deep suspicion in Spock's voice.

"Captain, are you quite alright?"

Bones, although clearly displeased, forestalls any protests.

"I've certified him physically fit, Mr. Spock. Now, since I have an operation to perform, and both of us are required..."

Jim's smile is strained, but he maintains his flow of loving reassurance, cheerily relieving Spock of his duties.

"Get out, Spock."

Skeptically arching his brow, Spock slowly rises from his seat, dark eyes filled with misgiving at his _T'hy'la's_ supposed fitness. Jim quickly takes his place, as though to prevent Spock from changing his mind, smiling confidently at his _Ashayam_ , mentally giving him a gentle nudge to leave, rapidly firing off orders as halfway across the room Spock pauses and makes to turn back.

"Chekov, what's the status of the intruder?

"No change, sir. Maintaining its distance."

"Any further transmissions, Lieutenant Uhura?"

"None, sir."

He turns in his chair, confidently grinning at a scowling Bones and his darkly suspicious _T'hy'la_ , radiating self-assurance that he is perfectly fine as the turbo lift doors close. Instantly his expression falls, voice taut as he gives the order for his replacement.

"Call Mr. Scott to the Bridge."

Klaxxons blare, lights flashing as Chekov shouts a warning across the Bridge.

"Keptin! The alien wessel is moving closer!"

Clenching his fist against a throb of pain from his wound, he quickly revises his decision.

"Belay that order, I'll stay here."

Uhura's voice is nearly lost under the alarms, reporting changes in the unknown transmission from her station.

"Captain, I'm picking up the alien signal again, but it's coming from _inside_ the Enterprise."

Sweat beading across his brow, Kirk snaps out an inquiry.

"Specific origin?"

Uhura quickly adjusts her readings, firing back at him.

"From the Brig, sir!"

He barks out further orders, soothing Spock's inquiry at his agitation.

"Security to the Brig! Search the prisoner immediately!"

Hard eyes fixed on the intruder ship, he wills himself to maintain his dual facade, ignoring his throbbing wound; face coated with a sheen of sweat. _Bones, you'd better get a move on..._

_Sickbay_

"Readings, Nurse."

Bones checks over his instruments as Chapel rattles off numbers, gaze fixed safely upon monitors, keeping herself from looking directly at Spock, tubes running from his arms to the transfusor; her stomach knotting with nerves.

"Mr. Spock's blood reproduction rate is up over two hundred percent. Sarek's heart-rate has risen to three-hundred and twenty-four. Blood pressure ninety over forty; dropping."

Bones lets out a frustrated grunt.

"I wish I knew whether that's good or bad..."

Shaking his head, knowing they have limited time, he instructs Chapel to begin prepping for the procedure.

"Initiate sterile containment field."

Spock suddenly starts to sit up, half-drowsed from a dose of anathesia.

"Mr. Spock!"

Chapel's voice cuts sharply through the air; Bones turning to chastise him.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Spock blearily answers him, attempting to undo the tubes connecting him to the transfusor.

"I must see Jim...the alien ship-"

Bones angrily cuts him off, Chapel quickly crossing to a cabinet, rummaging through it for an additional hypospray.

"My patients don't walk out in the middle of an operation."

Spock shakes his head, insistent, as Bones grabs his wrists, stopping him from removing the tubes; struggling against the Vulcan's superior strength, which even while drugged is considerable.

"I've just realized that if their power utilization curve is not the norm, it should be possible to identify them this way. Very important."

Chapel, successful in her search, dashes across the room, quickly injecting Spock with a stronger hypo, putting him fully under within moments; helping Bones maneuver the now unconscious Vulcan back onto his bed.

"So's your father's life, you pointy-eared hobgoblin."

Bones mutters irritably as Chapel turns on the containment field; fervently praying he can keep both father and son alive as he scubs up.

_**"Security to the Brig! Search the prisoner immediately!"** _

Kirk's order echoes through the ship's corridors, klaxxons blaring Red Alert status. Lieutenant Joseph and a fellow Officer race back to the Brig, deactivating the force field to Thelev's cell. Joseph stands guard, phaser trained on Thelev as his companion roughly hauls the Andorian to his feet, patting him down for a hidden communication device. Thelev twists away, flipping the Officer over his shoulder to the ground, Joseph fires his phaser without hesitation; sending Thelev toppling to the floor in a boneless heap...one of his antennae breaks off and skitters across the floor. Joseph bends to pick it up, curiously turning it over in his hands to reveal exposed circuitry. Eyes widening with realization, keeping his phaser aimed at Thelev, he signals the Bridge.

"Kirk here."

"Security reporting, sir. We had to stun the Andorian. He had some sort of transceiver, it was hidden in one of his antennae."

Chekov's voice urgently carries across the Bridge.

"Keptin, the alien ship has changed course and speed; moving directly towards us at Warp Factor 8!"

"Bring the prisoner to the Bridge. Deflectors on. Full Red Alert. Phasers stand by to fire on my order."

Kirk signs off with Security, turning to Chekov, rapid-firing his orders, the rest of the crew scrambling to their battle stations.

"Aye sir! Shields on, phasers manned and ready sir!"

Fingers flying across his console, Chekov relays the Enterprise's battle status.

"Chekov, take over Spock's scannners."

Heart lurching at the order, he briefly touches the sleeping thread in his mind, reassuring himself that his _T'hy'la_ is unconscious, but _alive_.

"Aye sir!"

Chekov dashes across the Bridge, stumbling as the Enterprise rocks from a glancing blow as the unknown ship flies past them, he catches himself against Spock's console.

"Target, Mr. Chekov!"

Kirk barks out, and the Lieutenant quickly rights himself, looking over the incoming data.

"Ship is moving away...turning now...he's coming around again, sir!"

Kirk turns to one of the Gunners.

"Fire as he passes, Ensign!"

Chekov, eyes fixed upon his screen, shakes his head at the outcome.

"A clean miss, sir!"

Silently cursing, Kirk demands an evaluation of the other ship's armaments.

"Report on his weaponry, Mr. Chekov!"

"Sensors record standard phasers sir!"

"Standard phasers...good! They may have more speed, but they're not giants!"

Uhura interrupts their exchange with her own report.

"Captain, the intercoms are jammed; all of the Ambassadors are asking to know what's going on!"

"Tell them to take a good guess, but clear that board Lieutenant!"

"Aye sir!"

She turns back to her station, face set with grim determination as she deflects numerous queries, fingers moving in an almost hypnotic dance across her board.

"Sir, he's coming around again!"

Chekov's warning comes an instant before the ship is again rocked by a blast, and Kirk feels warm blood seep damply through his shirt.

_Sickbay_

"What the devil's going on up there?"

Bones growls, Chapel nervously eyeing the flickering lights as the ship is rocked by the unknown vessel's assault, surgical tools fly clattering to the floor, sensors pinging wildly as their patients' vitals take a dangerous dip.

"One more hit like that, and I'm going to lose both of these men." 

_Bridge_

Chekov works frantically to get the targeting systems online, the ship once again rocked by a blast from the alien vessel.

"Fire control locked into the computers, Keptin!"

"On my order, fire torpedoes 2, 4, and 6, widest possible scatter!"

"Aye sir!"

Kirk waits a beat, trying to gauge the smaller ship's trajectory.

"Fire!"

Chekov again shakes his head, face twisted in frustrated anger.

"Full spread missed sir, they're moving too fast for us! _Succa blayt!"_ *

_Sickbay_

Loud, tonal beeping fills the room, main lights shutting off, security lights flickering on seconds later, Chapel's voice raised in fright as Sarek's vitals drastically plunge with the flux in power.

"Doctor, his heart's stopped!"

"Cardio-stimulate!'

"I can't, the systems are offline!"

"Damn! Get me that old portable cardio-stimulator!"

Chapel stumbles over to a trolley, grabbing the device, she hands it over to him, nearly dropping it as the ship rocks from another blast.

"Call Engineering, tell them to put Sickbay systems on high priority!"

Bones frantically hooks up the cardio-stimulator, impatiently waiting for it to charge, Sarek's life ticking away as its energy bars slowly light up; Chapel heatedly arguing with Scotty over the intercom. _Dammit Jim, what the **hell** are you doing?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Vulcan) Translations/notes:
> 
> *Succa blayt; Russian for "whore bitch(es)," though each word is written in the singular form. This is quite possibly inaccurate as I don't speak Russian; I enlisted the help of members on an AO3 Facebook page, and while initially the phrase given was (mostly) agreed upon by two individuals, one of them also ran it through a translator app and got something entirely different. (Apologies if it is inaccurate, and request for correct translation if that is indeed the case.)


	10. Chapter 10

"I cannae reroute that much power, lass! We're in danger of losing our Deflectaer Shields, and if they go, we'll be a sitting duck!"

"The patients are Mr. Spock and his father."

"...Oh sweet Mother Mary...alright lass, I'll see what I kin do."

"You're a lifesaver Scotty."

"Well let's hope so, lass."

Chapel signs off, flashing a triumphant smile to McCoy, though her large blue eyes are still filled with worry, gaze lingering slightly on Spock's unconscious face.

"Nice work Christine; hand me that vascular adhesive."

Doctor and Nurse work in silent tandem, swiftly moving in the dim light; long used to each other's movements, determinedly fighting to keep their patients alive.

_Bridge_

"Keptin! Number 4 Shield has buckled, sir!"

"Auxiliary power!"

"Switching over...shields are firming up; Number 4 is still weak, sir! If they hit us there again, it'll go altogether!"

Kirk again clenches his fist, sweat soaking the back of his shirt, painfully stinging his wound. _Come on Scotty, work a miracle!_

_Sickbay_

Bones glances up from his bent position over Sarek's heart as the main lights flicker back to life, various equipment coming online with a thunk, humming steadily as the systems run through their startup checks.

"Atta boy Scotty! Christine, bring the cardio-stimulator online first, I don't trust this old thing to hold out if we need it again, and we're not out of the woods yet!"

"Yes Doctor!"

"And check Spock's BPM, I'm worried that anesthetic might be wearing off, put him back under if he's coming around. That blood stimulant's got his cells doing overtime, and it's probably flushing it out of his system."

_Bridge_

Kirk turns at the hiss of the turbo lift doors opening, revealing Lieutenant Joseph and another Officer holding a handcuffed Thelev by his arms; the Andorian's expression still fixed in a murderous glare as they march him over to the Captain's chair.

"Your friends out there are good; they'll have to destroy this ship to win."

Thelev bares his teeth unpleasantly as he speaks for the first time in hours.

"That was intended from the beginning, Captain."

Kirk gives him an assessing look, taking in Thelev's missing antennae, his eyes clouding over with curiosity as he questions the prisoner.

"You're not Andorian. Who are you?"

Uhura breaks in before Thelev can reply.

"Damage reports coming in Captain; every deck, sir!"

"Damage control procedures, all decks! That ship out there has phasers, at least our weapons are alike."

Chekov grimly updates their defenses' status.

"Number 2 shield is gone, sir!"

Kirk flips on his armrest communicator.

"Engineering, this is the Captain. Cut power on Port side except for phaser banks. At my signal, cut Starboard side; Kirk out."

Turning back to the prisoner, Kirk forcefully repeats his question, matching Thelev's glare.

"Who are you?"

Thelev sneers at him, voice dripping with contempt.

"Find your own answers, Captain. You haven't long to live."

Chin cupped in his hand, Kirk hazards his guess, hard eyes gaging Thelev's reaction.

"You're a spy, surgically altered to pass as an Andorian. Planted in the Ambassador's party to use murder and terror to disrupt us and prepare for _this_ attack."

Thelev's reply is casually unconcerned, but surprise briefly flares in his eyes, and Kirk knows he has hit his mark.

"Speculation, Captain."

Kirk again flips on his communicator, leaving the channel open.

"Engineering, cut power on Starboard side. Maintain until further orders."

The Bridge goes dark, security lights casting an isolated glow on Kirk's eyes, voice carrying across the room as the alarms cease their blaring, creating an eerie silence.

"Mr. Chekov, return to your station."

"Aye sir."

He carefully makes his way across the deck, rejoining Lieutenant Sulu.

Openly shocked, Thelev stares at him.

"What are you doing?"

Grinning, Kirk smugly throws his earlier words back at him.

" _ **You**_ speculate."

"Ve're starting to drift, sir. Shall I hold her on course?"

Kirk shakes his head, Thelev staring at him in open surprise.

"No. Stand by your phasers, Mr. Chekov."

"Aye, sir. Phasers standing by...he's just howering out there, sir."

Kirk nods in satisfaction as Thelev continues to stare at him in puzzlement.

"Looking us over. We're dead as far as he knows."

Comprehension slowly dawns on Thelev's face as he realizes Kirk's plan.

"You're baiting him...you're trying to lure him in!"

Kirk's grin widens as Chekov reports on the hostile ship's movements.

"Here he comes...range decreasing, speed dropping close to sublight."

"Hold your fire Mr. Chekov."

"Phasers locked on target...range closing. Seventy-five thousand kilometers."

"Fire."

Moments later a small cloud of light flares on the viewscreen.

"Got him! _Voz'mi eto ublyudok!_ "*

"Secure from general quarters."

He turns to address Uhura, wound screaming in protest at the motion, blood running more freely, beginning to form a small pool on his chair.

"Lieutenant, open the hailing frequency. If they wish to surrender-"

A blinding flash of light comes from the viewscreen, forcing everyone on deck to cover their eyes as the unknown vessel explodes into scraps and dust. Thelev shakes his head, voice dispassionate as he stares at the empty viewscreen.

"They could not surrender, Captain. They had orders to self-destruct."

The Bridge falls silent as they contemplate the information of a suicide mission, Kirk again lightly touching upon the still sleeping presence in his mind. _Soon, Ashayam._

_Sickbay_

Christine reports on Sarek's condition as Bones looks over his heart, inspecting his work one last time.

"Heartrate stabilizing Doctor. K2 levels rising."

"We'll give it another couple minutes before I close; you should be able to unhook Spock from the transfusor now."

"Yes Doctor."

_Bridge_

"Lieutenant, relay to Starfleet Command, tell them we have a prisoner."

"Aye sir."

Thelev looks at him with an oddly satisfied expression.

"Only temporarily, Captain."

Kirk gives him a puzzled look, face clearing at Thelev's dark explanation.

"You see, I was ordered to self-destruct too. Slow-acting poison. Quite painless actually, but there's no antidote...I anticipate another ten minutes of life."

Alarmed, Kirk addresses Lieutenant Joseph, hoping to act quickly enough to preserve Thelev's life; if only to gain more information about his mission and whoever sent him.

"Take him to Sickbay."

Halfway across the Bridge, Thelev suddenly pauses in his steps, his guards struggling to hold him up as he goes limp in their arms.

"Ahhh...it seems...I have...miscalculated."

He gasps out, expiring moments later, hanging lifeless between them. Kirk grimly addresses his corpse as the Officers leave the Bridge.

"So did they."

His vision blurs slightly as a sudden wave of dizziness hits him.

"Mr. Chekov, take over."

"Aye sir."

Chekov's eyes widen at sight of the blood on the seat of his chair.

"Keptin! You're wounded!"

Kirk waves off his concern as he carefully makes his way across the Bridge; crew ignoring their duties, all staring at him with shocked concern.

"It's fine, Mr. Chekov; I'm heading to my quarters."

" _Nyet!_ You should report to Sickbay sir!"**

"I said it's fine-"

Vertigo causes him to stumble, catching himself on the guardrail running along the deck. Sweat drips off his brow as he struggles to breathe, lungs burning with the strain.

"Perhaps you have a point, Mr. Chekov."

He weakly admits, heavily resting his weight on the rail.

"Ensign Rizzo, escort the Keptin to Sickbay!"

"Aye sir!"

One of the Gunners quickly gets up from his station, looping one of Kirk's arms over his shoulder they slowly make their way to the turbo lift, Chekov's forehead creased with worry as he watches them; unprompted, Uhura patches through a quick message to Sickbay alerting Bones of his incoming patient. Chekov, still standing by the Captain's chair, turns to his fellow Nav Officer, voice steady, though his eyes still flick troubled glances at the dark stain on the Command Chair.

"Mr. Sulu, get us back on course for Babel. Low impulse power."

"Aye sir."

Working in tense silence, the crew shoot furtive glances at each other, their Captain's health foremost in their anxious thoughts.

_Ambassador's Quarters_

Amanda, hair in disarray, eyes red, tiredly crosses the room to hoarsely answer the door alert.

"Yes?"

"Lady Amanda, it's Nurse Chapel. Your husband is awake and recovering from surgery, if you'd like you can come see him now."

"I don't understand...Commander Spock informed me he would be unable to report for surgery; that he was needed to command the ship while the Captain was incapacitated."

Safely hidden behind the door, Chapel rolls her eyes, making a mental note to inform both the Commander and her direct Superior Officer precisely what she thinks of their lacking communication skills, before kindly filling her in on recent events.

"Captain Kirk was cleared for duty by Doctor McCoy some hours ago; Commander Spock and Ambassador Sarek have been in surgery. I sincerely apologize that no one told you."

Amanda replies, dazed happiness filling her heart, grateful for her son-in-law's selflessness...concern creasing her brow for the brash young man who captured her son's heart.

"It's alright Nurse Chapel, I understand that there wasn't much time. How is Jim?"

Chapel wrinkles her forehead, equally concerned, knowing Kirk was in command throughout the battle with the hostile ship.

"I don't know...his injury was severe, but when I came to talk to you he was still on the Bridge."

"I see. I'll come to Sickbay shortly, if my son is awake, please thank him for me."

"Yes ma'am."

Chapel turns away, fiercely thinking of what she plans to say to a certain Vulcan...something in her face causing crew to hastily move out of her way as she walks briskly through the ship's corridors.

_Thank you gods._ Amanda prays as she hurriedly washes her face, tidying up her hair into some semblance of order, and changes her clothes. She walks through the ship as quickly as she can while still looking dignified, heart beating in time with the words in her head. _They're alive. They're alive. They're alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Vulcan) Translations/Notes:
> 
> *Voz'mi eto ublyudok; Take that, you bastard! To avoid having to ask anyone, I used a translator; if incorrect, please let me know and I will fix it. (I also apologize for turning Chekov into a bit of a potty-mouth, but he insisted, and the idea amused me.)
> 
> **Nyet; No! (I actually knew this one!)
> 
> I took a bit of liberty with Jim's injury, as I personally feel the episode was frankly a touch unrealistic as far as that was concerned--the irony of it being a fictional universe is not lost on me--and it makes for more dramatic tension. Honestly though, "if you stand up you'll start bleeding" and then SOMEHOW he gets through an entire ship battle without even a touch of blood on his shirt, AND walks to Sickbay under his own power? Roddenberry, God love you, but that's just not plausible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages for me to get "just right," and it still may not be what everyone was looking for, and I am going to be drifting further from canon in this and the following chapters. Some of which is by necessity--do NOT get me started on the discrepancies with Stardates--but mostly because I have already changed canon regarding Jim and Spock's relationship, and I will be expanding upon that as the story continues.
> 
> =======================================

_Desert air blows hotly across his skin, sky painted brilliant reds, orange and deep purple; stars beginning to make their appearance as night falls, he lightly presses fingers entwined with Jim's, deeply content...as he has never been in his life._

_"Thou hast made a mistake, S'chn T'Gai Spahk."*_

_Turning, Spock sees a young Vulcan girl, dark eyes coldly judging him._

_"T'Pring. How have I erred?"_

_"Thou hast been bound to a human."_

_Spock arches his brow, dismissing her argument._

_"As is my father."_

_In an instant she is no longer a young girl, but a full woman, though her eyes remain just as cold._

_"He **chose** thy mother. Thou rashly bonded with thy mate, and he will not be fit for thee."_

_" **Thou** art mistaken. Jim is far more fit than thou would have been. Thee planned on using me for thy own status, while Stonn would be in thy bed."_

_"And does not thy Jim admire other beings?"_

_Cruel words hit their mark, and his fingers tighten their grip on Jim's hand._

_"Admiration does not mean intent to pursue."_

_"Humans are impulsive, is thy Jim any different?"_

_His father's voice is startlingly close, turning his head, he is shocked to see Sarek standing in Jim's place._

_"He will leave you, one way or another."_

_His mother's sad voice floats through the warm air, whirling around, he sees Amanda standing near T'Pring, eyes filled with pity, she gestures to his feet. Cold dread grips him as he looks down...his Ashayam sprawled on the cooling sand, lifeless eyes staring up at the stars they cannot see, dark blood pooled under him, spreading out like wings._

Spock wakes with a start, heart pounding, mind fearfully reaching out...settling at his _Ashayam's_ tense, yet vibrant presence.

"Good, you're awake."

Bones checks a reading on one of the monitors, giving a satisfied nod.

"Well, it was touch-and-go for awhile, but I'm pleased to report the surgery was successful, and your father is recovering nicely."

"And Jim?"

Bones scowls, clearly displeased with his _T'hy'la_.

"That idiot's been up on the Bridge doing God-knows-what; it cut the main power here and I nearly lost both of you."

"He is safe?"

"He's alive, but I just might kill him."

Turning at the hiss of the door, Chapel stalks across the room, Bones startled by her furious expression.

"I can't believe _neither_ of you informed Lady Amanda that we were able to operate! The poor woman has been grieving for her husband; you could have at least given her some hope!"

Bones shifts uncomfortably under her tirade, Spock swiftly deflecting blame.

"I was unable to speak with her prior, Jim took command and sent me here immediately. The Doctor was with him at the time; I had assumed she was already made aware of the situation."

"I thought Christine told her."

Bones glares at Spock for his betrayal as Chapel focuses her ire on him; Sarek observing them with mild interest from his bed. 

"When did I have the time?! I was prepping the OR! Besides, informing family members of critical changes in a patient's status is _your job_ , Doctor!"

"Nurse Chapel, I-"

The whistle of the intercom interrupts him, gratefully he crosses the room to answer it.

"McCoy here."

Uhura's voice comes through, threaded with worry.

"Doctor, the Captain is wounded, Ensign Rizzo is escorting him to Sickbay."

_Dammit Jim..._

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

He signs off as the door again hisses open, Amanda quickly making her way through the room to her husband's bedside.

"Sarek. Praise the gods."

"The gods do not hear us." 

Husband and wife join hands, eyes only for each other; giving them some privacy, Chapel occupies herself by readying an empty Biobed near Spock for Jim, Bones turning to reassure the deeply worried Vulcan.

"I'm sure he's fine Spock. I did warn him about the stress he was putting on his wound, but-"

The door hisses open again, revealing a haggard Jim draped over Ensign Rizzo's shoulder, a fleeting thought crossing Bones' mind that _**some**_ deity must be listening, if nothing else to laugh at his misfortune.

"Get him on the bed, Ensign."

"Yes sir."

Rizzo carefully helps his Captain into a seated position on the edge of the Biobed, Amanda letting out a gasp at his bloodstained shirt. Scowling, Bones turns to an alarmed Chapel.

"Nurse, bring me that dermal regenerator."

"Yes Doctor."

Dark eyes accusingly meet pained hazel, hurt, fear, and relieved affection flowing between them. _Thee are hurt. I'm alive. Thou could have died. I'm sorry...no time._

"You're dismissed, Ensign."

Rizzo dips his head in an informal nod before leaving, and Bones turns back to his vexsome patient, scathingly berating him as Chapel helps him out of his shirt.

"You know, you sure make it difficult for a surgeon trying to operate. Shaking the ship around during a cardiovascular procedure, of all the-"

Jim tiredly interrupts him, not in the mood for his friend's banter; wincing as his flesh knits together under the beam of the dermal regenerator.

"We damaged their ship...they destroyed themselves to avoid capture. Thelev's body will be brought to your lab; I want an autopsy done as soon as possible."

Spock cuts in before Bones can reply, dark eyes watchful as a fresh Thermo-band is wound around his _Ashayam's_ chest.

"I believe you will find the imposter to be an Orion, Doctor."

Bones pauses in his work to look at him in surprise.

"Orion?"

"Affirmative. Intelligence reports that Orion smugglers have been raiding the Coridan system."

Jim looks at him in puzzlement as Bones finishes dressing his wound.

"But what would they gain by an attack on Starfleet?"

"Mutual suspicion and interplanetary war."

Understanding breaks across Jim's face.

"Yes...of course...Orion held themselves neutral; they'd be able to supply _**both**_ sides, and continue to raid Coridan."

Spock nods in affirmation, sending pleased affection at his _T'hy'la's_ quick grasp of the situation.

"Indeed. What puzzled me was the power utilization curve. It made them seem more powerful than a starship, or any vessel known to us. That ship was constructed for a suicide mission; since they never intended to return to their home base, it enabled them to use full power on their attacks. What I do not understand is why I did not think of it sooner."

Jim shares a pointed look with Amanda before carefully settling back on his bed, breath hissing between his teeth.

"You might have had something else on your mind."

"...Perhaps."

Jim chuckles softly, amused by his _Ashayam's_ reluctance to admit having an emotional reaction, hazel eyes glowing as he envelopes his _T'hy'la_ in his love.

" _Itaren du, Ashayam._ "**

" _Na' ra, Ashayam?_ "***

" _Na' nam-tor du._ "****

Amanda smiles at the pair before turning to her husband, brown eyes filled with happiness.

"And you? Will you also thank your son, Sarek?"

He raises a brow in puzzlement, and her eyes narrow in irritation.

"I do not understand."

"For saving your life."

Sarek casually dismisses the sentiment.

"Spock acted in the only logical manner available to him. One does not thank logic, _Ashayam._ "

Throwing up her hands in frustration, Amanda gets up from her perch on his bed, pacing angrily across the floor.

"Logic, logic, logic! I'm sick to death of logic! Do you want to know how I feel about your precious logic?!"

Spock arches his brow, sardonically questioning his father regarding her outburst.

"Emotional, isn't she?"

His father shakes his head in resignation.

"She has always been so."

"Indeed? Why did you marry her?'

Sarek almost smiles as he replies, dark eyes glinting with deep amusement.

"At the time, it seemed the logical thing to do."

Jim bursts out laughing at Amanda's affronted expression, Spock turning to him in alarm as he is quickly overcome by a fit of coughing; Bones shaking his head in stern disapproval.

"Behave yourself and you'll be out of here in two days. Test me, and it'll be ten."

Spock makes to get up, Chapel watching him quietly from her position by Jim's bed as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Doctor, I should return to my station."

Bones rounds on him, eyes flashing, face twisted with deep irritation, voice a dangerous growl.

"You're _**at**_ your station, Mr. Spock."

Jim sends amusement rippling along the bond as Spock meekly settles back onto his bed.

"Bones, I think you're enjoying this."

"Indeed, _Ashayam_. I have never seen him look so happy."

"Both of you _**shut up.**_ "

"Oh c'mon Bon-"

Jim tries to placate his friend, and finds himself the new target of the Doctor's ire.

" _ **Shhhh!**_ "

Burning blue eyes sweep the room, cowing his patients into silence.

"That's more like it. Nurse, make sure _**those** **two** stay put_. And keep a close eye on Sarek's K2 levels, I didn't like how long it took for them to even out."

"Yes Doctor."

"I'll be back in about an hour, I need a shower and I'm going to grab something to eat."

He glares at his troublesome patients, willing them to obey.

"I expect the two of you to behave yourselves, no standing, no walking, and Jim should get some sleep, so no talking."

"Might I request my log PADD to be brought here, Doctor?"

Spock tilts his head, arching his brow, faint sarcasm tinting his query.

"You might. Request denied. Your reports can wait, Commander."

Bones retorts, turning on his heel to stride victoriously out of the room. Spock watches him leave before turning to Chapel.

"Nurse Chapel, if I might-"

"Oh no, Mr. Spock, I'm not about to throw a rock at that hornet's nest."

Jim chuckles in amusement at his _T'hy'la's_ persistence to remain productive, resulting in another short coughing fit. Sighing, he settles back, closing his eyes, basking in the flood of concerned affection from his _Ashayam_.

"Christine...please."

"No."

Sarek and Amanda share an amused look as Spock silently seethes over his inability to work; Nurse and patient glaring at each other in a battle of wills. Jim's voice floats sleepily through the room.

"It's fine Spock. Bones is right, your reports can wait."

He yawns widely, adrenaline wearing off, warmth from the Biobed making him drowsy, content with his _Ashayam's_ reassuring presence in his mind. Chapel walks over to the main desk computer to update the effect of the Rigelian stimulant on Vulcans, giving mother and son a bit of privacy; discretely watching to ensure Spock does not attempt to move from his bed. Amanda notes Sarek's eyes are also drifting closed, and presses her fingers to his before crossing the room to her son, ignoring his affronted expression as she places a soft kiss on his forehead. 

" _Itaren du, t'nash-veh pi'veh._ "*****

" _Sanoi, mekina._ "******

Smiling, she sits on the edge of his bed, lightly resting her hand against his cheek, eyes shining with loving gratitude, yet touched with regret.

"I'm sorry for my earlier outburst...you didn't deserve that, my son. Forgive me, if you can."

"There is nothing to forgive. Your reaction was natural for a human facing deep loss."

His voice softens as he gazes at his _T'hy'la,_ Jim's breaths deepening as Spock feels his mind slip into exhausted sleep.

"I understand your heart, though I would not have changed my decision."

His mother regards him with a strange mixture of exasperated affection, pride, and sadness. 

"Would _**he**_ understand?"

"Yes."

Dark eyes continue their watchful observation of Jim's breathing, sensing his _Ashayam's_ mind adrift in dreamless slumber. _**Ashaya tu.**_ *******

"I am happy for you, _t'nash-veh pi'veh._ "

His mother smiles at him, though her eyes are still touched with sadness for them; knowing full well the difficulties which come with loving a Vulcan.

"Happiness. Such a puzzling emotion. Humans say they are happy over so many things, many of them small and insignificant."

Sarek's voice drifts across the room, utilizing his superior Vulcan hearing to unobtrusively listen in on mother and son, eyes remaining closed, though he is clearly still awake.

"Indeed, _sa-mekh._ "********

"I can't believe _this_ is what the two of you reconcile over; near-death experiences and bemoaning the emotional state of humans."

"Why, mother, I should think you would be happy."

Sarek's lips twitch in amusement, eyes opening briefly to see Amanda glaring at their son, opening her mouth to deliver a scathing reply; Chapel's annoyed voice cuts her off as she pauses in her work to remind them of McCoy's standing orders.

"I believe before he left Doctor McCoy had instructed there was to be no talking from the patients."

Trading uncomfortable looks, the trio join together in guilty chorus, attempting to placate her.

"My apologies, Nurse."

"I'm sorry, Nurse Chapel."

"My apologies, Christine."

Amanda gets up from Spock's bed, lightly pressing her lips against his cheek, ignoring his resigned sigh at the display of affection.

"You should get some rest as well, my son."

She walks over to Jim's side, gently brushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead, rich brown eyes filled with affectionate gratitude.

" _Itaren du, khaf-spol t' t'nash-veh sa-fu._ "^

Bending gracefully, she swiftly brushes her lips against his forehead, pulling back to gaze at him with concerned eyes, resting her hand against his cheek, uncaring of rank or protocol; the actions of a mother anxious over her child's health.

"My wife, attend."

Sarek's call draws her away, though not harsh, his voice is stern, a reminder of propriety. Dark eyes observe Amanda obediently crossing to Sarek's side, pressing her fingers to his, a vague thought surfacing in Spock's mind... _dvin-tor puthakow,_ _Ashayam._ ^* The resulting vision of hazel eyes gleaming with amusement as a blatantly rebellious grin spreads across his _T'hy'la's_ face causes him to immediately dismiss the prospect.

"I'll be back later. Rest, my husband."

Amanda heads for the door, turning back to cast a small smile at them, eyes glowing with happiness and deep affection. The hiss of the door is loud in the near silence of the room, soft beeps of various machines and the clicking of Chapel's data entry the only other sounds.

" _T'nash-veh sa-fu._ "

Sarek's voice is again cold as Spock reluctantly turns to meet his hard stare. 

" _Ha, sa-mekh?_ "

" _Danau._ "^**

Spock sighs internally, knowing this conversation was inevitable, yet he had hoped it would be delayed until his _T'hy'la_ was awake.

" _Sarlah-vesh' t'nash-veh Pon Farr, dvel-tor_ _na' katelau Jim._ "

" _Ra t' thy Teslu, T'Pring?"_

" _Vesh' tra' rai wak. Ip-vesh' ko nahp wu s' me...oren-vesh' po lu etwei pulau-vesh' T'Khasi. Dvel-vesh' T'Pring Stonn._ "

" _Vesh' vohtau-vesh' po tu?_ "

" _Vesh' etwei fi' skrol._ "^***

"Commander, if I brought you a PADD, would you at least _attempt_ to follow Doctor McCoy's orders?"

Chapel's sarcastic query causes father and son to break off their discussion, turning to see her regarding them with a supremely annoyed expression.

"That would be acceptable, Nurse Chapel."

"Good."

Grabbing a spare PADD from the desk, she carelessly drops it onto his lap, stalking back to her desk to finish her own report.

"Thank you, Christine."

"Don't mention it."

She mutters irritably, ignoring the dark eyes that still haunt her dreams, fixing her attention safely upon her monitor. Sarek raises his brow slightly at the exchange, but refrains from commenting as Spock indifferently powers on the PADD, mind absently touching upon his _T'hy'la's_ as he enters his access code for his account. Sarek glances briefly at Jim's sleeping form, noting the slight turn of his head, corners of his mouth curling upward as Spock brushes against his thoughts.

" _Dungi stariben-tor etek weht t' nash, t'nash-veh sa-fu._ "

" _Ha, sa-mekh._ "^****

"Commander..."

Chapel's warning tone silences the pair, Sarek permitting his eyes to drift closed, sleep claiming him as he ponders over the nature of his son's chosen _kun-ut._ ^*****

_**Kaiidth**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Translations; additional notes:
> 
> *S'chn T'gai Spahk; "Canon" full name given for Spock, found in the Star Trek novel "Ishmael." I say "canon" as not everyone acknowledges the novels as canon, but it is referred to enough on other fan sites and in other Trek articles that I will be using it. Additionally, Sarek is listed in the same novel as "S'chn T'gai Sarek," so it is safe to assume that it is indeed a clan name. "Spahk" is an alternate spelling of "Spock," and most likely how it is written in Vulcan, and means "Claw, or Talon." (See below for additional notes regarding translation.) 
> 
> **Itaren du, Ashayam; Thank you, my beloved.
> 
> ***Na' ra, Ashayam; For what, my beloved?
> 
> ****Na' nam-tor du; For being yourself. Literal translation would be For existing/being you, but that's just a tad awkward in context.
> 
> *****Itaren du, t'nash-veh pi'veh; Thank you, my little one.
> 
> ******Sanoi, mekina; Mother, please.
> 
> *******Ashau tu; I love you.
> 
> ********sa-mekh; father.
> 
> ^Itaren du, khaf-spol t' t'nash-veh sa-fu; literally translated as Thank you, heart of my son. (Alternatively could be Thank you, my son's heart.)
> 
> ^*Dvin-tor puthakow, Ashayam; To be focused to serve, my beloved; effectively "My Beloved, attend" as of course Vulcan has no translation for the word, so I had to make it up.
> 
> ^**T'nash-veh sa-fu. Ha, sa-mehk? Danau; My son. Yes, father? Explain. (I felt it would be easier to have one annotation as "danau" is the only new word in this section.)
> 
> ^***Sarlah-vesh' t'nash-veh Pon Farr, dvel-tor na' katelau Jim; My time of mating came, I chose Jim for my mate. 
> 
> Ra t' thy Teslu, T'Pring; What of thy bonded one, T'Pring? 
> 
> Vesh' tra' rai wak. Ip-vesh' ko nahp wu s' me...oren-vesh' po lu etwei pulau-vesh' T'Khasi. Dvel-vesh' T'Pring Stonn; There was no time. Her thoughts were long hidden from me...I learned why when we reached Vulcan. T'Pring had chosen Stonn.
> 
> Vesh' votau-vesh' po tu; Why were you delayed?
> 
> Vesh' etwei fi' skrol; We were on a mission. (Put this altogether in an attempt for easier reading, please note if it is too difficult.)
> 
> ^****Dungi stariben-tor etek weht t' nash, t'nash-veh sa-fu; We will speak more of this, my son.
> 
> Ha, sa-mehk; Yes, father.
> 
> ^*****kun-ut; bond-mate
> 
> Additional notes:
> 
> "S'chn T'gai" is listed as Spock's clan name, and I cannot find a satisfactory translation of "chn" or "gai," but "S'" is an article meaning "from, out of" while "T'" is another article meaning "of, belonging to." Interestingly, "T'Sai" designates a female or female of status--Amanda would be "T'Sai Amanda" which translates as "Lady Amanda"--but the male equivalent--as far as I can tell--is "Sa." I am taking another liberty and would guess he is a "Male/Lord of/belonging to" his house or clan. I just have no idea what it would be, and am open to suggestions. (I did run across one site listing him as "Talon of Knowledge," but the word for Knowledge is completely different, and I will not be using this translation.) I have also fixed my error in Chapter 2, my sleep-deprived brain had listed him as "T'Chin Spock," it has been edited to "S'chn Spock;" his "title" being left off out of disrespect.
> 
> "Ashau tu" is a far more linguistically correct phrase than previously used in this and "I Burn For Thee," ashaya meaning "I love" and "tu" meaning "you;" used after a word ending in a vowel. ("Du" also means "you," but is used after a consonant.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This chapter took me much, much longer to finish than I expected, and I am rather nervous about it as I am now going completely off the rails into "what if" territory, though I will have plenty of actual episode content to draw from, this and various subsequent chapters will be "filler" and thus completely non-canon whatsoever. I will also note that going forward you will find Stardates have been changed, this is due to the series not having anticipated a need for chronology, and as I will be going in production order the dates will need to change in order for the narrative to work. (Basically episodes from season 3 would take place in season 1 if you go by the Stardates; fortunately there are enough gaps in-between episodes that I can do this without affecting the timeline TOO much.)
> 
> *This chapter also includes smut, though perhaps not the pair you might expect; I am not tagging this pairing at this time as I am still not sure I want to pursue them as an actual couple, but I am warming up to the idea.*
> 
> =============================

"Christine, did you get-"

"The report on the effect of Rigelian blood stimulant on Vulcans entered into the Bio Comp? Yes, Doctor. Along with updated information on Vulcan physiology, particularly cardiovascular anatomy and recommended procedures as well as treatments."

Bones pauses just inside the door as it hisses closed behind him, Chapel's clipped reply causing him to eye her with concern.

"Thanks. What about-"

"The patients have been sleeping since shortly after you left, Doctor. Except for the Commander, he insisted upon filing his reports." 

She jerks her head sharply in Spock's direction, the Vulcan raising his brow in challenge as he works, Chapel continuing her litany.

"Ambassador Sarek's K2 levels have been holding steady at an acceptable level." 

"Good. I'd like-"

"Additionally, the Captain has remained unconscious, readings indicating REM sleep."

"Nurse, can I see you in my office?"

Plainly annoyed at being interrupted, Bones grits the request out between his teeth.

"Of course, Doctor."

Spock looks up briefly as Chapel stalks across the room, heels clicking loudly against the floor; Bones swiftly follows, his face creased with irritation, blue eyes troubled. _Humans._

The door barely hisses closed before Bones snaps at her.

"Alright, Chapel, what the hel-"

"Please don't."

Her voice is soft, eyes downcast as she leans against the edge of his desk, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"...I'm sorry, Christine."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"No, it isn't, and no, you're not. Now would you like to talk about it, or are you going to let your incredibly misplaced infatuation destroy you?"

Blue skies meet stormy seas as Christine slowly raises her head, tears shimmering precariously on her lashes.

"Oh hell...I knew it was bad, but he's _married_ now, Christine."

"I know."

She chokes the words out, Bones gazing at her with sympathetic pity, remembering his own heartbreak. _Dammit Nancy...somehow you still have a hold on me._

"It was easier when Roger was alive...I knew nothing could happen, at most it was a harmless fantasy. And then suddenly I was free, and I wondered, would it be possible for him to feel the same way about me? Could his human side better understand love? Embrace it, not hide it away? I thought he didn't return my feelings because of his Vulcan discipline...it hurts more to know it's because he was already in love with someone else."

"Christine..."

Bones trails off as she continues on, tears flowing freely as she pours out her heart to him.

"Or maybe it's me. Yes, Roger and I were engaged, but...there wasn't any spark. I thought it was because he cared so deeply about his research, but maybe he never loved me at all. I just wish I knew _why_...am I cruel? Boring? Unattractive?"

Deep blue eyes desperately search his face, pleading for an answer as he walks over to place his arm comfortingly around her.

"Christine, you're one of the kindest people I've ever met. You're not boring, you're clever and spontaneous. And a man would have to be blind to think you weren't absolutely gorgeous."

"That's just your Southern charm talking."

"I mean it, the first time I saw you, I thought 'Boy, you're in trouble now;' I wasn't surprised when I found out you were engaged, but I sure was disappointed."

She smiles waveringly at him, tears ceasing their flow.

"Really?"

He smiles at her, blue eyes sparking with affection, Southern drawl lengthening his words.

"Cross my heart, darlin'."

Something shifts in the space between them, as though the air itself is holding its breath.

"Christine-"

"Shut up."

Soft lips crash against his, and instantly he forgets what he was going to say, it doesn't matter; all that matters is the feel of silky skin under his hands, the scent of lavender in platinum blonde hair, and soft curves pressed against him. Long legs straddle his hips, and he groans as she rocks against him, stoking his desire. Skilled hands slide over smooth thighs, fingers dipping under her skirt, long disused but not forgotten movements coaxing low moans from her throat, dampness spreading through lacy fabric as heat builds within her.

"Ohhh...ohhh God, Leonard..."

Something about hearing his name brings him back to himself, panting, he stops, gently easing her off his lap.

"Christine, this isn't a good idea...we should probably-"

She kisses him again, hard, his brain shorting out as she palms him through his pants.

"I know it's not a good idea. I'm tired of being good. Now drop your pants, Doctor."

"...yes ma'am."

Resistance crumbling to dust, he quickly complies, holding her tightly as she again settles herself on his lap, shuddering at the feel of damp lace against his heated skin.

" _Fuck_ , Christine..."

He groans as she rolls her hips, rubbing herself against him.

"That's the idea."

She whispers in his ear, gasping as his fingers resume their earlier work, moving lace aside to slide between wet folds, thumb rubbing over the bundle of nerves nestled among them, causing her to cry out.

"Ahh! Oh...oh, God..."

"Quiet...they'll hear us..."

He mutters against her throat, pressing kisses to her skin.

"Can't help it...feels so good..."

She moans softly, arching her back slightly as he slides two fingers inside her.

" _Oh **fuck**_..."

"Never thought I'd hear _that_ come out of your mouth, darlin'."

Panting heavily, reveling in his movements, she teases him, although a part of her is genuinely curious.

"But us having sex on your desk doesn't shock you? Exactly how many times have you thou- _ohhhh..._ "

Words falter into a low moan as dexterous fingers curl slightly, increasing their pace.

"Maybe a few."

He confesses, knowing the number to be far higher, lonely nights spent dreaming of "what ifs," waking up to "no chance" and yet...he still hasn't woken up to the shrill beep of his alarm. Instead soft moans of wanton ecstasy fill his ears, eyes drinking in the sight of her, head thrown back, biting her lower lip to stifle the sound, hips grinding eagerly against his hand.

"Maybe a lot."

Voice raspy with desire, he moves to capture her mouth with his, gently but firmly repositioning her hips above him, forcing soaked lace aside, groaning deeply as she slowly takes him, abandoning words as they settle into a steady pace. Finally satisfying pent up frustrations, it isn't long before she increases her pace, gripping his shoulders tightly as she rides him, building to her release. His hands involuntary tighten their grip around her waist, determinedly attempting to hold off his own orgasm as she clenches around him; ultimately failing as she cries out in unrestrained pleasure, uncaring of who might hear. Resting her head against his shoulder, she presses a kiss to his neck, rapid breaths ghosting across his skin. He wraps an arm tightly around her, fingers again sliding downwards, capturing her cries of pleasure with kisses as he coaxes her to another orgasm, holding her close as she writhes in his grip, sensitive nerves overloading at his touch.

" _Oh my_ _God... **fuck**..._"

"I try to give as good as I get, darlin'."

He quips between rapid breaths, riding though blissful aftershocks, his slowly softening cock pulsing in response to her low moans.

"Mmm...you certainly did."

Spent, they sit together for a few long moments, holding each other close, but not daring to put a name to anything...not yet, if ever. _I_ _could stay like this forever._

"Reckon we should make ourselves presentable, darlin'."

Too late, he realizes his unconscious use of the endearment...relieved, and yet oddly disappointed when she doesn't mention it, anxiety mounting as they silently readjust their clothes. _You're an idiot._

"Thank you."

She whispers in his ear, pressing soft lips to his cheek, gently squeezing his hand before turning to leave the room with a mysterious smile.

"You're welcome."

He says to the door, shaking his head at the complexities of women as he follows shortly after, ignoring Spock's raised brow as he crosses to the far side of the room to again check Sarek's vitals...fighting the urge to cringe in embarrassment as he realizes the elder Vulcan is awake.

"Well, Ambassador, unless anything changes, I'd say you're fit enough to be discharged in the next two days, but I wouldn't recommend joining the Conference immediately; send a stand-in with your talking points if you're able. While I can attest from your operation that Vulcan stamina is quite impressive, I wouldn't push yourself, especially as it was a fairly experimental procedure."

"Doctor, the nature of the Conference is such that I must be present for its duration. I will be seated for much of the time if that alleviates your concerns."

"Hmm. I'd rather you took another day, but that should be fine. Let me know if you experience any shortness of breath or vertigo."

"Understood, Doctor."

Sarek dips his head in acknowledgement of the order, and Bones moves over to Jim next, relieved to see his friend is still sound asleep; trying to ignore the feel of Spock's watchful eyes as he looks over vitals and checks the Thermo-band for seepage.

"Looks like he's healing fairly well, I'd say he should be able to return to active duty in five days."

"You had said he would be released in two days, Doctor."

Bones turns to him with a scowl, softening slightly as he meets dark eyes holding poorly concealed concern in their depths, betraying Spock's neutral tone.

"Released, yes. I still want this idiot to take it easy for a few days, light duty and short shifts _only_ ; I'll reassess him then."

"I see."

"I mean it Spock, you know how he is, keep him occupied with chess or something."

"I should find that difficult as I will be at my station, Doctor. Or am I to be restricted longer than necessary as well?"

Bones glares at him, clearly not amused by his sarcastic reply.

"You can report for duty tomorrow, but you'd better tell me if you develop any side effects from that blood stimulant. I still don't know exactly how it works with different physiologies, and since you're half-human I'm frankly surprised it worked as well as it did. In fact I'm planning on running some tests so I can update the Bio Comp; I'll send my findings off to Starfleet Medical as well, if we can adjust it to different species this could be a huge breakthrough."

"Fascinating. I presume you sent Nurse Chapel to run preliminary tests?"

"What?"

"Nurse Chapel left shortly after your talk. I would say she appeared to be quite pleased, though I confess I do not know her very well."

Sarek answers him from across the room, holding the barest of pauses before "talk," eyebrow raised in faintly amused disapproval. _Shit._

"Er...yes, exactly. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I really should get going on those tests."

He beats a hasty retreat, ears burning with embarrassment at Spock's parting jab.

"Indeed. I should think Nurse Chapel would be most eager to continue your _discussion._ "

_Goddammit Christine_...the memory of soft kisses chases away his irritation, mouth tugging upward in a smile. _Maybe we will._ He finds himself whistling a jaunty tune as he heads off to the lab, faintly hopeful that a particular Nurse just might be there after all.

"Really, _Ashayam_? It's not like he hasn't covered for us-"

Jim chides his _T'hy'la_ as he slowly raises his bed to a sitting position, though he is unsuccessful in hiding his own amusement, quickly replaced with shame at Sarek's harsh question.

" _Nam-tor nash t'nash-veh sa-fu?_ "*

Mentally kicking himself, Jim hastily starts to explain, desperate to keep father and son on speaking terms.

"Sir, I didn't mean-"

" _Kroykah!_ "

Dark eyes flash dangerously, undeterred, Jim boldly presses on, soothing Spock's alarm through the bond.

"It isn't like that, sir. Spock is an exemplary Officer, I simply meant Doctor McCoy has kept silent regarding the matter of _Pon Farr_ and our bond. We haven't made it public knowledge."

"You are _telik_ , are you not? Is there a reason you cannot be known as such?"**

Sarek's question is deceptively simple, though Jim is again reminded of a shark as he responds.

"Well, uh, we felt it would be an easier way to ensure personal matters didn't affect our work."

"Do you not have married couples among your crew?"

"Yes, but-"

"Are there regulations prohibiting such a relationship between Officers?"

"Well, no, but-"

Spock cuts off his father's relentless questioning, taking pity on his flustered _T'hy'la_.

"While there are no such regulations, it is not encouraged, as there is the potential for misinterpretation of favoritism. There is also the matter of a mission or the exploration of an unknown planet potentially resulting in hostilities, the nature of our bond could result in either of us being taken hostage and used as a bargaining chip for the other, particularly as we are high ranking Officers. While this would not be a successful tactic, it could disrupt the mission enough to render it unsuccessful. We have deemed it more practical for us to keep it from all but a select few at this time. In truth, Jim brought up these concerns when we first discussed whether or not to formally announce our _kun-ut_."***

"Indeed?"

Sarek raises a brow in surprise, turning to address a still nervous Jim.

"I confess I did not expect such logic from a human, particularly one who has a reputation for bold tactical decisions. I commend you for putting aside your emotions; perhaps my son has chosen well for himself after all."

"Ah...thank you, sir."

Jim hesitantly replies, graciously accepting the backhanded compliment. Spock sends amused reassurance along the bond, soothing his _T'hy'la's_ agitation, all too familiar with his father's exacting standards.

"I have, _sa-mekh_. Jim is even quite adept at _Reh-retuka-tches_ , though his play is somewhat unorthodox."****

"For the last time, it isn't cheating if I use a move that you didn't expect."

"I did not accuse you of cheating, _Ashayam_. Merely of employing a less than favorable strategy."

Jim smiles at his _Ashayam's_ affronted expression, long standing argument now more of an affectionate ritual than actual contention.

"If it works, I'd say that's pretty favorable."

"It is ill-advised, and leaves your king vulnerable."

"You just can't stand it that I'm catching up to you in total wins."

"I should hardly think that a margin of thirty-five games would concern me."

"It was over fifty."

"Fifty-three, and I have won our last four matches."

Dark eyes crease slightly at their corners, Jim's smile widening at the ripple of affection flowing along the bond. _I_ _love you._

"I am impressed the margin is so close, perhaps I did not teach my son to play as well as I thought."

Sarek remarks sardonically, brow raised in mild surprise.

"Oh, he plays very well, I just happen to be a fast learner."

Jim grins, clearly pleased with his _Ashayam's_ discomfort at Sarek's words.

"Indeed, I lost our forty-second match; Jim managed to win in ten moves."

Spock grudgingly admits, though his eyes gleam with pride at his _T'hy'la's_ accomplishment.

" _Kevet-dutar. Ki' t'du p'itoh, osu._ "*****

Heads turn to see one of Sarek's aides standing by the door, expression typically neutral, though perhaps a hint of surprise lingers in his eyes.

" _Katau au nash-veh._ "******

The younger Vulcan crosses the room, handing over a PADD to Sarek, standing respectfully at attention while his superior skims through his notes.

_"Trasha iau tu, Shek._ "*******

Shek bows slightly before leaving, unable to resist casting a curious glance at the room's other occupants; wondering at the visible display of affection in the Vulcan's eyes, mirrored and amplified in the human's; he quickly dismisses the thought, speculation being a waste of time better spent focusing on the topics to be covered in the Conference.

"Can I borrow that PADD, _Ashayam_? I should probably log my own reports."

"You should be resting, _Ashayam_."

"And I seem to remember telling you that your reports could wait. Besides, they definitely fall under 'light duty,' and Bones said that was fine."

"I think you will find Doctor McCoy meant _after_ you were released from Sickbay."

"It's just reports, Spock."

His presence seemingly forgotten, Sarek watches them in bemusement, remembering fiercely glinting brown eyes in similar discussions...occasionally ending in sweet resolution.

"There will be little difference from my own reports, I could resend them with any additional notes you wish to include."

"Commander."

The use of rank wins out, Spock reluctantly getting up to place the PADD in his _T'hy'la's_ extended hand.

"As you wish, Captain."

"Thank you."

Spock finds himself brought up short as he turns to head back to his bed, looking down to find tanned fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"I do appreciate the offer, _Ashayam_."

Hazel eyes radiate sincerity, grateful affection flowing along the bond, an unspoken apology, though Spock knows he is in the wrong...working his way out of Jim's grip, he gently traces long fingers over the back of his _Ashayam's_ hand, dark eyes glowing with love for his stubborn _T'hy'la_.

" _Duhik komihn._ "

" _Samek Vuhlkansu._ "********

Sarek's innocuous cough startles them back to awareness that they are not, in fact, alone, though Spock permits his fingers to trail over Jim's hand as he backs away, returning to his bed. Silence settles over the room, broken only by the soft, steady beep of monitors, and soon enough Jim's eyes again drift closed...PADD sliding to his lap, reports half-finished as Spock feels his _T'hy'la's_ mind slip away into sleep. _Ashau tu, t'nash-veh_ _lautuv komihn._ **********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Translations/Notes:
> 
> *Nam-tor nash t'nash-veh sa-fu; Is this so, my son?
> 
> **telik; bonded, married
> 
> ***kun-ut; marriage 
> 
> ****Reh-retuka-tches; three-dimensional chess, I was initially going to put this in Standard, and then realized this would be a perfect way to include Spock starting to teach Jim Vulcan, and the resulting image in my head of them being adorable dorks together was too flipping cute to pass up.
> 
> *****Kevet-dutar. Ki' t'du p'itoh, osu; Ambassador. (I) have your notes, sir. "Have" is not listed with the formal pronoun, but again it would be implied due to intent.
> 
> ******Katau au nash-veh; Bring them to me. You will perhaps note that "nash-veh" is being used here, that is because I have been neglecting using it for designated "I/myself/me" as I had missed that it was a separate pronoun and was simply using the Standard "me;" I may go back and fix this, but since the places it is primarily in error are in my previous fic and no-one else has seemed to notice--or at least hasn't mentioned it--I will likely leave the errors and just make sure to use the correct translation going forward. Sigh. I am a terrible linguist.
> 
> *******Trasha iau tu, Shek; You may leave, Shek. (Shek means "sword," though I could have easily gone with a name without a translation, I DO like to try to find translations as I go, and as Stonn means "antler" I felt it would work for a simplistic enough name while keeping with what appears to be the trend for Vulcan males to have names starting with "S," though I am sure this is not a formal rule but just a common trend.)
> 
> ********Duhik komihn. Samek Vuhlkansu; Foolish human. Cold Vulcan.
> 
> *********Ashau tu, t'nash-veh lautuv komihn; I love you, my stubborn human.


End file.
